


Get Swole

by ninaaavan



Category: GOT7
Genre: Gyms, M/M, Modeling, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaaavan/pseuds/ninaaavan
Summary: - short story -In which Park Jinyoung brings Mark Tuan to the gym with him and Mark meets his super hot trainer, Jackson Wang.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! I wrote this-- orginally-- in October 2018 and really hated it! So I finally re-wrote it and now I like it a lot. I couldn't just let this idea go.

Jinyoung opens the door to his apartment. The first thing he spots is Mark's phone on the charger plugged into the kitchen wall and resting on their fake granite counter top. No wonder he hasn’t answered any of his texts. At least it’s still clean in the living area. 

"Mark, hurry up! You're going to make me late," he calls into the apartment.

"Late for what?" Mark sighs as he trudges into the living room clad in form-fitting, black Adidas track pants and an over sized white t-shirt.

"Our work out? Remember? I told you you were coming to my training session with me."

Mark just blinks at Jinyoung lazily. 

"Oh for God's sake, just get ready." Jinyoung pitches Mark's shoes at him and walks into the kitchen with a sigh to pull out Mark's water bottle. 

"I didn't agree to this."

But he pulls his shoes on anyways, sitting on the laminate flooring. 

"You did."

"Was I drunk?"

"No? I asked you two nights ago, so unless you were drunk on a Tuesday. . ."

Mark shrugs, he might have been. 

"Come on, I'm Jackson's last client of the day and I don't want to make him stay at work longer than he needs too."

Mark stands up and ignores Jinyoung's words, but follows him outside and they walk the four blocks to the gym. 

"How are Bam and Gyeom?"

"They're fine," Mark answers with a shrug of his shoulders. 

"You've been out with them a lot."

"I guess I have."

"Come on, Mark. I know you're kind of mad at me still, but it's not really my fault."

"I know." 

There's a silence between them that stagnates until Mark's thoughts have organized. 

"I'm happy for you. I know your career is starting to take off and that you're happy with your girlfriend."

"Thank you. I'll try to make more time for you in the future. I'm doing my best."

"I know. I shouldn't be mad at you anymore."

Mark looks at the cracked concrete sidewalk underneath his sneakers. Maybe his friendship with Jinyoung was like the sidewalk. Cracked, but still functional. It had started out solid and over the years tarnished to it's current less-than-perfect state. 

It was to be expected, though. They weren't students anymore, so the stresses of their jobs were beginning to weigh on them. 

Jinyoung's acting career was blossoming beautifully, but Mark's modelling career. . . well, it had been struggling. And in the meantime, working for Yugyeom's dance studio, teaching children how to dance, was draining him of his energy. 

For the amount he made, he still had to carefully budget his earnings and spendings-- something he thought would be over after school. With his degree he should make more money, but unfortunately that’s not the case. 

He didn't like the way things were going in his life right now. He was, well, truth be told, jealous of Jinyoung's success. And he hated that. Not only was he missing his best friend, he felt like a bad friend due to his envy. 

"I know fighting sucks, but on the bright side, we can work on making things better now."

"You're right."

"Communication is key, so if we both just--"

"I'm jealous of you," Mark blurts out, interrupting Jinyoung. 

"What? Why?" The confusion on his face is genuine, Mark can tell. 

"Because everything is working out for you and I'm still working at a fucking dance studio."

It gets quiet before Jinyoung speaks, "everything happens at its own pace, Mark. You can't rush things."

"I know."

"I'm sorry you feel jealous of me. Is there something I can do to make you feel better?"

"No. I shouldn't be jealous. I'm proud of you. But it sucks, sometimes."

"Thank you for telling me."

Suddenly Mark feels more free. The way people felt after a good cry or other release of emotion. The quiet between them is broken by a sigh. He’s no longer bearing the weight of his envy. Hopefully he can move on-- soon, if not now.

"I feel a lot better now that you said that."

He's grateful to have such a good friend like Jinyoung. They complement one another, bring the best qualities of one another out.

"Me too, actually."

"Now, let's go get this bread."

Mark rolls his eyes at Jinyoung's words. 

"I still can't remember why I agreed to work out with you."

"Because we needed time together and you need to do more than cardio. You look twelve with your lack of muscles."

"I do not look twelve."

"Okay, fourteen."

Jinyoung stops abruptly, turning into the entryway of a building. 

Mark hadn't realized they were already at the gym. 

"Come on," Jinyoung says, pushing the door open. He walks to the front desk and types something into a keypad, swipes a card from his keychain, and then turns to gesture for Mark to follow him. It takes Mark a moment to notice. He’d been too busy staring out the windows to the street. Could people look in and see them working out? Weird. He didn’t like that.

"I don't need to sign in or anything?"

"I did for you."

Mark just makes a noise in agreement as he glances around the gym. There's a lot of different equipment from cardio machines to free weights to lifting machines. Jinyoung must pay a lot of money per month for this gym. All of the equipment looks sleek in design and new,  

He leads them to a row of dark blue painted lockers and throws his backpack inside. The zipper sounds and then Mark is receiving a bottle of water. 

"Want me to put your phone and wallet in?"

"Yeah, thanks." Mark transfers his belongings to Jinyoung and glances around. Then he notices a handsome guy approaching them and cuts his gaze back to Jinyoung. 

"Hey Jinyoung! You're late."

"Sorry, it's Mark's fault. He forgot he was coming with me."

"Hi," the trainer greets Mark, turning to him with a blinding smile. "I'm Jackson, Jinyoung's personal trainer."

"Hey, I'm Mark." They shake hands and Mark is impressed by the veins of Jackson's forearms. 

"So, you're new to the gym, or?"

"Oh, I'm a dance instructor so I don't usually come to the gym."

"Ah, well, I'll go easy on you today. We're doing arms, shoulders, back, and chest."

"That seems like a lot," Mark comments. He’s somewhat shy around Jackson, not knowing how to interact with the handsome new man. 

"Don't worry," Jinyoung tells him. "A lot of the workouts we do will work different muscle groups at the same time."

"Is that okay with you, Mark?" Jackson asks. 

Mark just nods then. 

“Since you’re new, I’ll make sure to go easy on you.”

“I’m sure I can keep up,” Mark flirts.

Jinyoung elbows subtly him before stepping forward, “so, what are we starting with?”

Jackson and Jinyoung walk ahead of Mark and he trails behind, not knowing where they are going or what is first. They're dressed similarly in basketball shorts and t-shirts, only the colors differ. 

They begin their work out by warming up with some light cardio. Seven minutes on the treadmill, but Jackson reminds them not to push themselves. 

Mark follows his instructions, jogging lightly but not straining himself. At five and a half minutes Jackson tells him to slow his pace down to a walk so that he cools down and then starts telling them what else he has planned for their exercises. The trainer lists some stretching and then a lot of exercises that he doesn't recognize.

All he knows is that he wants to stick to cardio so that he doesn't embarrass himself, but also, be around Jackson as long as he can and leave a good impression. So, lifting it is.

Jinyoung's trainer is hot, Mark has to admit. With his shiny brown hair, and glimmering brown eyes, and his nicely toned muscles, he's like the physical embodiment of Mark's dream type. And he seems nice from what he can tell, asking Mark and Jinyoung what they are comfortable with and adapting to their choices. He likes how patient Jackson is. The man is friendly and seemingly easy-going.

So Mark dives into the exercises headfirst, listening to Jackson's instructions and exerting himself trying to keep up with Jinyoung. 

He tries his best but. . . really, it's no use. 

"Don't feel bad if you can't lift this weight, Mark. There's no shame in that," Jackson encourages him in a soft voice, but then changes to one that's charged with positivity. "Jinyoung has been training his muscles for four months now and you're just starting. You can only go up from here!"

"Right," Mark nods as he lowers the weight.

"That's better. It's not always about using a heavy weight. Sometimes you have to work up to a higher weight by doing more reps of a lower one."

Training continues and sometimes Jackson gently corrects Mark's form with light touches that don't linger. He is strictly professional throughout the workout. 

Occasionally Jackson demonstrates the motions himself instead of using Jinyoung as an example. Mark has to remind himself to remember the movements and not just how divine Jackson’s muscles, veins, and glistening skin are. 

Jackson tips his head back to drink from a black stainless steel water bottle. Mark likes that he doesn’t use single use plastic. He also likes the strong column of Jackson’s neck-- he kind of wants to lick it.

Once it ends, though, things change. 

The three make their way back over to the lockers and Jinyoung opens it with ease. 

"I have to get to Yerim's, can you find your way home, Mark?"

Mark nods with a smile and accepts his phone and wallet, shoving them in his pants pockets. 

Jinyoung flashes Mark and Jackson a smile before dashing away. 

"So, what did you think, Mark?" Jackson asks him. 

"It was good," he nods. 

"Are you thinking about joining the gym?"

Mark shrugs, "I'm thinking about it after today. Maybe you could change my mind."

Jackson's eyes widen in surprise before he smiles and Mark's embarrassment simmers away. He hadn't meant to sound so bold when he said that.

"Oh yeah? Would you be interested in private training?"

"From you? Yeah, I would." 

Jackson smirks, "maybe we should talk about it over dinner."

"I'd like that."

“Let me give you my number and we can talk about it.”

Mark nods and hands Jackson his phone after unlocking it. 

. . .

“So, how did it go?” Jinyoung asks when he comes through the apartment door later that night. It’s eleven and Mark is tired but he doesn’t want to sleep even though he knows he should. Work tomorrow is going to be more difficult than it needs to be if he doesn’t get at least six hours of sleep. 

“How did what go?”

“Talking to Jackson. After I left.”

Mark sends Jinyoung a questioning look. 

“Don’t think I didn’t notice you two flirting at the beginning and then looking at one another during the work out.”

“Oh. It was good. We’re going out Saturday.”

“Really? Great. He’s a really nice guy.”

“Why didn’t you tell me he was so good looking?”

“I did, when I asked you to work out with me.”

“I have zero recollection of that.”

“Apparently, but anyways, you’ll have to let me know how your date goes. Where are you going?”

“We haven’t decided yet, but I think he wants to try that new organic restaurant raw bar thing in the old packing building.”

“Oh. I haven’t heard anything about that place, but look at the menu before you go so you can make sure you like something there.”

“Yeah, I’m gonna do that. How was Yerim’s?”

“Fine,” he sighs. Mark looks at him expectantly since he doesn’t usually sigh like that. “She’s having a disagreement with some of her friends and being pretty irrational about it. I told her that, but of course it wasn’t what she wanted to hear so she got mad at me.”

Jinyoung usually doesn’t confide in Mark about his relationship. He had no idea if this kind of thing was normal for them. 

“I’m sure she’ll get over it after she’s calmed down. But don’t tell her to calm down, because that just makes girls angrier.”

“Believe me. I learned that lesson from my cousins when I was growing up.”

“My sisters taught me well.”

Things stagnate, but luckily, it’s not awkward like before. Mark doesn’t feel compelled to go to bed to escape Jinyoung’s presence. Instead he feels the need to sleep because he exercised and has to be up for work tomorrow.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Mark is, kind of, surprisingly-- or maybe it’s not that much of a shock-- really nervous.

The calendar on his phone only has one event logged and it’s one of the most nerve wracking things he’d done since graduating college. The day he walked across stage  was also the day he threw up into a campus trash can because of how nervous he was. Nobody had seen it happen though, so did it really count?

But back to today's nerves.

His date with Jackson was scheduled to start in about two hours. He’d already showered and his hair was drying. He would probably style it up in the front since it was still pretty short. He was in the process of growing it out since he quite enjoyed not styling it. When his hair was long, he didn't have to do anything other than wash it and it really cut down on his required preparation time every morning.

And now he was back to stressing over the date.

Everything in him told him he was going to mess up. It'd been. . . A while since his last date and it ultimately had ended with Minhyuk wanting to remain friends. Mark wasn't sure if it was because he didn't talk much or because he jumbled up his words or what.

And Jackson. . . Well, he already wanted to impress Jackson more than he'd ever wanted to impress Minhyuk. It was a lot of pressure. That thought alone was making him nervous.

He just hoped he could stay calm enough not to expel his meal.

Jinyoung had helped him pick out an outfit the night before. They had both been awake at 2 when Jinyoung got home from filming, surprisingly. That was one less source of anxiety.

Black skinny jeans, a black and white striped t-shirt, his jean jacket, and some black boots-- added because of Bambam’s critique of the outfit.

Neither Mark nor Jinyoung told Bambam or Yugyeom what the outfit was for, deciding it would be better to leave them in the dark in case the date was a total flop. He’d hate for them to get excited in case things didn’t pan out.

Plus, the longer Mark could stave off their teasing, the better.

. . .

On his walk to the restaurant, Mark is careful not to step in any puddles. Luckily, it had stopped raining a couple hours earlier so his hair and outfit wouldn’t get ruined.

Jackson was waiting outside of the restaurant for him and greeted him with a wide smile and a hug. He seemed like a very touchy person, but Mark didn’t mind. On his own, he didn’t initiate contact often, but he definitely liked it.

Jackson’s outfit almost coordinated perfectly with his. He too wore black skinny jeans, but with a chambray shirt. It seemed more climate appropriate, but Mark was always cold, no matter the season.

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

“I’m glad you made it. Should we head inside?”

Mark nods, “yeah.”

They get seated and the hostess hands them menus before returning to her post.

“I’ve been looking forward to this,” Mark announces. Of the few lines they’ve exchanged since meeting, he feels like Jackson has been pulling all of the weight.

“Me too! And I’m glad you agreed to eat here. I’ve been dying to try it.”

“Oh, yeah. I’m not super picky, so anytime you want to try a new place, I’d be down.”

That was good, right? Or maybe it was too eager? He just wanted things to be easy and it had slipped out before he could put much thought into it.

The pleased look on Jackson's face told him it hadn't been a creepy, awkward thing to say.

Mark smiles.

“There's a lot of places on my list to try. Maybe we should go to one of them next time.”

“Definitely.” Mark nods.

Oh, he killed their conversation. Panic stops his brain from working and he can't think of something to say so he decides to look around. Maybe some of the decor will prompt him and if not, then hopefully Jackson says something.

The restaurant looked about how he expected it to look. Reclaimed industrial chic, if that made any sense. There were soup cans filled with growing grasses on the tables and lights strung across the high ceilings. The chairs were a burlap looking fabric, but luckily they felt softer.

If he could have a picnic inside of an old warehouse, this is what it would be like, he decides.

He and Jackson pick up the menus, clipboards with what claims to be recycled paper on them. Mark already knows what he wants to order, but he looks anyways for the sake of it.

Jackson makes small talk about the food until they place their orders, but then he knows they’ll have to wait for the food, so he spurs on a real conversation.

"So, what do you do, Mark? Besides work at the dance studio."

"I do some modelling. I'm hoping to get more popular soon, but-- well, there's no guarantee."

"I can definitely see you being a successful model, just look at you."

Mark's cheeks tinge pink, "thank you. What about you?"

"I have an Instagram and YouTube channel dedicated to fitness."

Jackson's arms are covered but Mark can see the strain in the arms of the fabric and he remembers how divine Jackson looked in the gym so he believes the story without having to hear more.

"Oh, really? That’s astonishing. Can I see?"

"Sure," Jackson smiles and gets his phone out to hand to Mark. Mark is amazed at his fourteen thousand followers and the way that his thumbnails are all edited the same for his posts. He'd assumed that Jackson was popular, but not 14k popular. Suddenly he felt like he was with a local celebrity. _No_ , he thinks to himself. _This is the same Jackson as before. I won't treat him any differently and I won't get more nervous._

“Wow, Jackson. This is really impressive.”

“Thanks. I have my friend help me do the editing and stuff, so most of the social media stuff is his doing.”

“Well he does a good job, but his work is only successful because of you.”

Jackson studies Mark for a minute with a smile, “thank you. So, are you from here?”

“No,” Mark shakes his head. “I’m from California originally.”

Jackson nods, “I could tell. You talk different. I’m from Hong Kong.”

“Oh, no way? That’s so cool. My parents are from Taiwan.”

“Do you speak any Mandarin, then?”

Mark nods, “I’m rusty, though.”

“ _Should we try?_ ”

“Please no,” Mark laughs. “I, literally, haven’t spoken in years. I don’t want you to make fun of me.”

“I would never.”

“I got my parents accents, too.”

“But that's cute! Nothing to be nervous about.” Mark likes how accepting and encouraging Jackson is. It seems so natural, so genuine. He could use that in his life.

Plates are set down before them by the server and they thank the young man. It doesn’t take long for both of them to dig in.

The food isn’t. . . bad. Jackson seems to like it. Mark, on the other hand, just eats it so that he won’t be hungry later. The bread has grains on it that resemble pencil shavings and there are nuts cooked into the vegetable medley, but it’s not inedible.

While they eat, they exchange funny stories about Jinyoung and their other friends.

Through the conversations it becomes clearer what kind of friends they are. Jackson likes to tease and ridicule his friends but he also always has their backs. Mark can tell he really cares for them.

Jackson’s body language stays open and carefree the whole time. Mark likes that a lot. It makes him feel like the date is going well on both ends and not just his.

“To be honest,” Mark says at the end of their dinner, “this is the most fun I’ve had in awhile. I am having a really nice time getting to know you Jackson.”

“Oh thank god.” Jackson fakes wiping sweat from his brow. “I have been working so hard to make sure you are having as much of a good time as I am. You’re so cool, Mark.”

“I don’t know about that, but we should definitely get together again.”

“I would love that.”

 

. . .

 

The cheap blue fabric of Bambam’s dorm’s couch meets the fabric of Mark’s jeans.

A _pop_ sounds through the air as Mark leans back onto the pillow behind him and raises the beer can to his lips.

Yugyeom opens one too, but Bambam doesn’t partake. Apparently he had to give a presentation in the morning, but Mark notices that he rarely ever drinks and always has a different excuse. Because drinking isn’t healthy (although fine in moderation), he doesn’t question Bambam on it. So what if he doesn’t want to drink?

He doesn’t have to worry about Yugyeom. Not only does he have an impressive tolerance, Mark taught him how to drink. That kid is like his brother, so he knows that he’s been raised well.

“So, what’s new guys?” He asks.

Once Mark sets his beer back on the cheap Ikea coffee table, it’s game over.

“Jinyoungie told us you’re dating his personal trainer.”

Mark can tell by the grins on Yugyeom and Bambam’s faces that this conversation is not going to be fun for him. They’re relentless in their teasing, especially together.

“I heard sex is really great exercise-- it burns a ton of calories. I bet you don’t even do cardio anymore.”

“His boyfriend is Insta fitness famous. Watch him post a new tutorial video,” Yugyeom points out. Bambam is quick to carry the joke.

“It’ll be titled ‘intense cardio workout description! No running! Not clickbait!!’ and it’ll be him describing how he and Mark flip fuck to burn a shit ton of calories.”

“Jesus H. Christ, will you two shut up?”

“Don’t piss him off too much, Bammie. Your laptop won’t survive round two.”

Bambam fake gasps, “you’re right.” He removes the computer from Mark’s reach so it rests on the TV stand instead of the coffee table. “Now we can start again.”

“Before you do, let me inform you that we’re not actually dating and we’re definitely not fucking.”

“Ah, right. Forgot how much of a prude you are, even with that face.”

Yugyeom elbows Bam, “we agreed not to shame people for their sex lives, remember?”

“I didn’t realize teasing our friends counted.”

“That does. It was too far.”

“Sorry, Mark. I hope you know I didn’t mean anything by it. Sorry, Gyeomie.”

“It’s cool, Bam. I know you were kidding. Thanks for having my back, though, Yugyeom.”

“So, what’s he like?” Yugyeom asks sitting forward and resting his elbows on his knees.

“Ooh, yeah! Tell us. Gyeom and I watched one of his videos when Jinyoung told us.”

“My abs still hurt.” Yugyeom flings himself back onto the chair and pulls a pained face as he touches his abdomen.

Bambam nods in affirmation and Mark just sighs and tries to organize his thoughts so that he can explain things to his two favorite idiots.

How to explain Jackson?

“He’s cool. Very outgoing and friendly, but with nice manners. I think he really values family and seems down to earth despite having a significant social media presence. You know what he looks like. What else? I don’t know, I like him, though.”

“So have you, like, gone on a date?”

“Yeah,” he nods.

“Tell me everything!” Bambam encourages.

Yugyeom just smiles and waits patiently for Mark to talk.

“We went to that new organic restaurant, which okay, not my first choice, but it wasn’t awful. He’s super health conscious so it was fine. Then we walked around and hung out in the park, talking.”

“Cute,” Yugyeom nods in approval. “We’d like to meet him.”

“Oh, yeah, uh, soon.”

“I’m super happy for you, Mark. But enough about you, it’s, like, time to talk about me. You’ll never guess what happened at work yesterday. . .”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I said like 3 chapters but then got inspired and suddenly have at least 5 written?  
> Next chapter you won't have to wait as long for-- I've got free time again.  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ninaaavan)


	3. Chapter 3

Mark meets Jackson in the front of the gym for a sample one on one training session. The goal of the night is for Jackson to convince Mark to sign up for the gym, but Jackson doesn’t know that after the past three times they’d met up, Mark has been working out on his own in order to not embarrass himself in front of Jackson anymore. He’d known he was getting a membership since their first successful date, but had played along with the ruse for the sake of getting to know the trainer. Something told him Jackson wouldn't mind.

After working out with Jinyoung that one time, he doesn’t want to be bested anymore. So instead of going out drinking with Yugyeom after work, he stays in the studio to work out. Or, if he knows Jinyoung won’t be home, he watches Jackson’s videos in his living room. He prefers working out at home with the videos because he can pause to stare at Jackson’s muscles. When he’s at the studio, he only has about half an hour before more kids and a new teacher come in.

Apparently his hard work is already starting to pay off. He notices that Jackson says less to him about how it’s okay if he can’t do it, but then again, that could just be because Jinyoung isn’t here to comparatively make him look like a fourteen year old. 

Midway through their workout, Jackson lifts his shirt to wipe his forehead after a particularly tough exercise. His abs look so good-- Mark wants to touch them. Instead, he averts his eyes to look at all of the machines in the gym. 

He doesn’t know what half of them work out or how to use them, but he’s willing to bet that Jackson does. When it comes to the body and exercise, the younger is like an encyclopedia or something. 

By the end of their workout, Mark’s arms feel dead. If he had a car, he probably wouldn’t even be able to drive it home because the thought of holding the wheel or shifting gears at the moment makes his muscles jerk and relax in a way that almost freaks him out.

Jackson brings Mark to his office to have a conversation with him. It’s not exactly romantic, but at least it’s private. He also likes to think it’s better than the lobby-- a place where motivational posters decorate all of the surfaces.

Jackson gets out the tablet the gym gives trainers and starts helping Mark sign up for the membership.

“So, Mark, with your gym membership comes the special option of having a boyfriend. Said boyfriend will train you personally and reward you with lots of kisses, should you accept.”

“Hmm, I don’t know. Only if the trainer is as cute, wild, and sexy as you.”

“Lucky for you, he is cute, wild, and sexy. Don’t forget hot. It’s me. I’m your boyfriend-- if you’ll have me, that is.”

“Of course I will.”

“Wait, really?”

Mark smiles and nods, “yeah.”

Jackson looks like he might squeal and jump in excitement but holds it in and settles for crushing Mark between his arms and his chest. 

“We can work out together all the time, Markie! And there’s so many things I want to do that I saw in dramas! Like picnics and amusement parks and--”

“Hey, Jia Er?”

“Yeah?” He stops and pulls back. 

“Sorry, couldn’t breathe for a minute there.”

Jackson is too excited to be sheepish and instead starts talking again, but this time without choking Mark. 

“I almost can’t believe you like me, Mark. But seriously, there’s so much stuff we need to do. I’ve always dreamt of hiking and going to clubs and concerts and stuff with a boyfriend.”

Has Jackson never had a boyfriend before? Mark ponders for a second. All things considered, there’s no way he hasn't dated before. He's good looking, has a successful career, a gorgeous body, and best of all, an attractive and caring personality. 

“Well, we’ve got plenty of time to do all those things later, but for now, I’ve got to get home and get ready for my shoot tomorrow.”

“Oh, right. You have that boutique or whatever it’s called shoot tomorrow, right?”

Mark nods, “yeah. I should be done by  five if you want to do something after. So just text me.”

“Okay, definitely. I’ll find something!” Jackson hesitates for a minute and Mark wonders why but before he can think too far into it, Jackson presses his lips to his. Aside from the fact that it’s their first kiss, there’s nothing really special about it. At least, not to the point that it justifies Mark’s stupidly happy and somewhat dazed reaction. 

He breezes home with a small smile of content on his face.

By the time he gets back to his apartment, he’s still in a fog. 

“Mark!” Jinyoung yells and Mark’s attention finally snaps to him. “You’ve been staring at your water bottle for three minutes straight. What’s going on?”

“Jackson and I are dating now,” Mark smiles airily. Jinyoung thinks he could probably fly away right now. It’s been a long time since he saw Mark so happy, but even then, he was grounded.

“Oh, congratulations. I’m really happy for you. But seriously, come back to planet Earth, your expression is freaking me out.”

Mark shakes his head and tries to take a deep breath to center himself. 

“My bad. I think I’m gonna go to bed early.” When Mark stands up to go to bed, he wavers. Jinyoung sticks an arm out, ready to catch him, but he rights himself. Then he almost runs into the door frame as he passes into his room from the hallway off of their living room. 

“Don’t forget to take your face mask off,” Jinyoung warns. 

“Right,” Mark nods. 

Jinyoung sighs and shakes his head. He’ll have to check on Mark in a little while. He’d never seen the older act so airheaded.

He falls asleep with the face mask on and Jinyoung  _ tsks  _ and shakes his head, but still removes the sheet and then gently towels him off so that his skin doesn't get irritated. 

Mark sleeps throughout the whole process.

What a crazy thing love is.

.

.

.

The screen of Mark’s Iphone lights up, so he looks to find that Jackson is calling him. He slides to answer. 

“Hey.”

“Hi Markiepoo.”

“What’s up?”

“Jaebeommie is kind of upset because his girlfriend just left him so Youngjae and I are gonna take him for drinks. Want to come?”

“Maybe now’s not the best time. . .”

“Why not?”

“Because he just got dumped, he won’t want to see couples.”

“Oh. Right. Well, another time. I just want you to get along with my friends.”

“I want to too, but there’ll be more time.”

.

.

.

"Hey, Jacks."

"Hi Markie-poo. Are you ready to meet Youngjae and JB?"

"Yeah," Mark flashes a brilliant smile. He'd been psyching himself up to meet Jackson's friends all day. His friends knew that Mark was shy around new people, and Jackson was starting to catch on. Jinyoung and Bambam had texted him words of encouragement earlier and Yugyeom had Instagram DM'd him lots of memes to distract him. Their friendship often broke down that way. Mark and Yugyeom were masters of distraction while Jinyoung and Bambam could craft words to make people feel better. Or in Bambam's case, emojis, gifs, memes, and words.

Currently he was en route to Jackson's office where surely Jackson's two best friends were waiting. 

"Great! We'll start with the workout after you all get acquainted a little bit. Youngjae is really friendly, so if JB and I need to do something for my account, don't panic. Jae is like a literal ray of sunshine."

"Okay," Mark nods. 

Inside of Jackson's office stand two handsome guys that are bulkier than himself. They're both handsome but in different ways. Nervousness washes over Mark but he reminds himself of Jinyoung's words. /Just smile/ he thinks. /It's all going to be fine. Jackson wouldn't be friends with them if they weren't good people./

"Guys, this is Mark. Mark, this is Jaebeom," Jackson gestures to the one in all black on the left, who nods in acknowledgement. Then he indicates to the one smiling brighter than a star. "And this is Youngjae."

"Nice to meet you," Jaebum says evenly. 

"Likewise."

"Jackson's been telling us a lot about you! I can't wait to be friends."

Mark finds himself smiling at Youngjae's optimistic words and likes the reserved nature of JB. 

"I hope you guys get along well! To test it, we're gonna start with cardio and then move onto a back and chest day."

"Sounds great, Jackson! I've been working on my shoulders a lot lately, can you tell?"

Jaebeom snorts, "keep working on it, Jae."

He wiggles his shoulders, "don't you see it, Jackson? What do you think, Mark?"

"You've been improving indeed, Youngjae. But I think you should work on your legs a little more next time. It's important to work out the whole body and not just the target areas."

"I know, I know."

Mark likes the way they all seem to know what each other mean when it comes to working out. At one point, Jackson does leave him with Youngjae to film something. 

Youngjae tells him all about what a sweetheart his dog Coco is and how he used to play soccer when he was a student. Mark finds that he's content to listen and add in short comments here and there. The younger is definitely a pleasant guy that's fun to be around. His laughter makes Mark giggle, too. 

Jaebeom is harder to get a read on. He's quiet and Mark respects that a lot. In fact, he's kind of similar to the almost stranger in that regard. The two of them don't exchange many words, but Mark gathers that JB is a cat person that likes to work on video production a lot. While he respects that and finds it fascinating, Mark doesn't know anything about producing. He wishes he did so that he could make conversation, but he'd never even taken a computer class so he didn't know how to broach the subject. 

Together, the two are an interesting pair. JB isn’t that funny, but Youngjae laughs at his dry sense of humor and funny actions like he’s never seen anyone funnier. Maybe it’s because they’ve been friends for so long or something. 

"So," Jackson begins at the end of their workout. Youngjae and Jaebeom left in the time it took Jackson to stop by his office. "What did you think of them?"

"They seem really cool. Youngjae is very friendly."

The excitement on Jackson's face is more than evident to Mark, "and what did you think of JB?"

"He seemed nice?" Mark offers. He's not sure if it's because he's shy and JB seems serious, or if it's because they just met, or what, but that's the best he can come up with. Jackson's face falls so Mark adds, "I'm sure he's chill, but I didn't get to talk to him much."

"Oh, yeah! I'm sure next time you two will have the chance to interact more and then you can be friends too."

Mark just smiles at Jackson and holds his hand as they exit the gym and walk towards the dance studio. Once they get there, they make sure no parents or children are around before kissing one another good bye. Mark goes to work and Jackson continues on his way to his car.

.

.

.

“So you’re saying you’re cancelling our weekly work out date to go on a real date? What am I to you?”

“Jackson, your boyfriend is literally right there.”

“What’s Youngjae gonna do, huh? If you’re not there. First his sister ditches him and now you, too?”

“It’s okay, Jackson. We’ll have fun the three of us,” Youngjae assuages Jackson after laughing heartily. “JB’s probably got something important to work on.”

JB just nods nervously before dipping out of the building as Mark distracts Jackson with a question about the work out that they have planned. 

“I wonder what he has to do right now,” Mark mentions to Youngjae when Jackson isn’t paying attention. Youngjae shrugs lightly. 

“Usually he’ll tell us something about what he’s doing, but if he doesn’t say anything, I try not to ask. He’s pretty forthcoming, but I know he likes his privacy.”

“You’re a good friend, Youngjae.”

“Oh, that’s not something to be commended for--”

“I think it is. So, your sister is in town?”

“She actually just moved here. She just finished med school.”

“Impressive. So I take it she’s older than you?”

He nods, “and she’s really smart. The smartest person I know.”

“Were you close?” Mark wonders aloud. He’s not really one to ask questions normally, but if it saves him from yet another conversation about (the admittedly adorable) Coco, he’ll take it. 

“She’s a couple of years older than me, but yeah. We used to watch movies together a lot and we’d hang out before piano practice in the waiting room together.”

“That’s really nice.”

“Do you have any siblings?”

Mark nods and wets his bottom lip, “I’m one of four. Two older sisters and a younger brother.”

“That must’ve been a lot of fun, growing up.”

Mark chuckles thinking of his siblings and all the trouble they’d gotten into when growing up. There was the time he ran over his sister’s arm on his bike and then tripped-- ending with both of them requiring stitches. He and Joey had once broken his parents lamp and mowed lawns together for a whole summer to pay off the replacement costs. They’d all had the same teachers and when he’d moved away after high school, Joey told his math teacher he had died. Mark didn’t have the ability to go back and inform her that it wasn’t true, but he sometimes found it oddly humorous that one of his old teachers thought he was dead.

“Yeah, it was.”

“Sorry it took me so long, guys. You didn’t need to do this much cardio.”

“It’s fine!” Youngjae says. “I needed some extra cardio anyways.”

Jackson noticed the way he eyed himself and made a note to compliment him in a little bit. 

Youngjae wasn’t the type to fish for compliments and he knew that. He also knew that the younger was critical of himself. If Jackson complimented him now, Youngjae would undoubtedly ignore his compliment. Or maybe ignore wasn’t the right word, but he wouldn’t take it to heart the way he should.

“Let’s get started on toning up our muscles. We look good, but we can look better.”

“I’ll meet you guys in a minute, I need to refill my water bottle.”

Mark excuses himself and Jackson ambles over to the matted area. 

“How’s the diet plan working for you, Youngjae?” Jackson asks casually.

“I’ve been struggling.” Jackson is surprised at his casual admission. “I feel like I’m eating too much.”

“You think so? It’s important to load up on calories while you build muscles.”

“Are you sure?”

“Sure?” Jackson emphasizes. “I know, Youngjae. I went to school for this! I took classes on nutrition too you know!”

“I know, I know. Sorry, Jackson.”

“It’s okay, Jae. I know you struggle sometimes, but just know that being healthy is what’s important. You look great and you’ve got a lot of people that love you.”

“Jackson please--”

“I”ll tell you every day until you feel better about yourself, Youngjae. I mean it.”

“The mood is totally killed over here. Youngjae, let’s show Jackson who can lift more, you or him.” Mark winks at Youngjae and pulls a laugh from him. 

Jackson pouts and the three move on with their workout. The tension is water under the bridge, but Jackson knows he won’t let anything go. 

Youngjae needs all the love he can get (and maybe some counselling if things get bad again but he really hopes it’s just a rough patch and that Youngjae will bounce back to normal with a little time).

“What do you mean I lost?” Jackson screeches jokingly.

Mark points to the five pound plates on Youngjae’s bar, “he’s beat you by 10 pounds, Jia Er. Up your game.”

Youngjae just cackles in delight.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mark? What's up?" Jackson answers his phone.

"Hey Jackson," he starts. He feels the shyness creeping in, threatening to make his words unintelligible. "Um, JB and Youngjae checked your schedule for me and said you're not working at lunchtime so do you wanna go on a picnic?"

"Did you say a picnic?"

"Yes," Mark squeaks. 

"Oh my god, Mark! You are so sweet! That's literally my dream, let's go! Should I meet you there? Or should I pick you up? Or are you picking me up?"

Mark laughs in relief, "I'm picking you up. It's a nice day outside so we should walk."

"A walk and a picnic? This is so romantic! I'll be ready. I'm ready right now."

"I'll be there in like fifteen minutes."

"Okay! See you then."

Mark hangs up and double, triple checks that he has everything in his basket. Jackson's favorite sports drink and some water, some sandwiches he worked really hard on making, and some fancy schmancy organic snacks. Jinyoung's girlfriend had loaned him a blanket for sitting on the grass and the basket. 

With everything packed, he slips his shoes on and heads out of the apartment. With his jacket on and a beanie, he makes his way to the gym, ignoring the way people whisper about how handsome he looks today and how lucky his girlfriend must be. 

He doesn't think his boyfriend is that lucky-- he's the lucky one to have someone like Jackson. Jackson at least is successful with his fitness career and his day job at the gym. 

Mark's career. . . well, it's still floundering and he's still dancing. His steady stream of gigs is still for small shoots, but it's better than nothing. 

But it's okay. Life doesn't always happen the way he wants and that's just the way it is. 

The clean exterior of the gym greets him and before he can even reach the door, Jackson is hurrying outside and crashing into Mark, giving him a hug and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Mark almost drops the basket.

"Let's go! I'm so excited, Markie. I always wanted to go on a picnic. I already said that, didn't I? Is the basket heavy? Should I carry that for you?"

"Did you take pre-workout today?" Mark teases. "You're really hyper." He doesn’t release the basket, even if he is kind of tired of carrying it after twenty minutes. He has to prove to Jackson that he’s not weak-- regardless of whether or not Jackson thinks that.

"No! I just love this so much." Jackson clings onto Mark's side as they walk to the park. "We should watch the clouds and the river and--"

"We can do that, but first we have to eat," Mark chuckles. Jackson's energy level is good-- it brings his up, too. They arrive at the park and continue to find the perfect spot. 

"Did you plan all this yourself?" Jackson asks as he and Mark spread out the blanket. 

Mark nods and hums in affirmation.

"Jinyoung's girlfriend loaned me her picnic set, though."

"I was wondering where you got this."

"Yepp. Here, I made these." Mark hands Jackson a sandwich and then sets the drinks and snacks in the middle of them. "This one has extra meat since you need a lot of protein."

"Oh my God! You are literally the most thoughtful person ever!"

Mark's cheeks flush, but he opens Jackson's sandwich box and shoves it in to his arms to distract him. 

"Let's eat."

The food ends up being okay, but Mark doesn’t have a second to overthink how Jackson may find it because Jackson talks his ear off. He tells Mark all about his family and how he used to fence in Hong Kong before moving. Jackson’s eyes mist up when he talks about his mom and Mark thinks it’s really cute. One of his favorite things about Jackson is how much he cares for other people, especially his family and friends. 

He feels the need to reciprocate once Jackson starts to sweat.

“I’m really glad our friends are getting along. Yugyeom and Bambam are like my little brothers.”

“I can tell they mean a lot to you,” Jackson acknowledges as they pack up the basket of leftovers so that they can walk around with it in the park. “How did you all meet?”

They take off, arm in arm, Jackson carrying the much lighter picnic basket with him. 

“I moved next door to Yugyeom and his mom coincidentally. They took me in and made me feel like one of their own. She even bought a mattress for me,” Mark smiles wistfully and thinks back on the times with a fond chuckle. “Yugyeom was like the annoying little brother I already had, but Korean. Bambam and him are like a package deal so I got them both. Jinyoung and I met in school and have been friends since.”

“That’s really sweet, Mark.”

“How did you make your friends?”

The older suspects he knows the answer. Jackson is an extrovert without a shy bone in his body. He’s confident and Mark had seen firsthand how easy it was for his boyfriend to walk up to a stranger and walk away with a new friend.

“JB and Youngjae were some of the first friends I made when I got here. There’s not a whole lot to the story. Hey, would you hold this?” Jackson hands Mark the basket before jogging ahead. Mark is left to trudge after him. 

"Mark, check me out," Jackson calls for his boyfriend's attention as he does pull ups on the exercise bar located at one of the park fitness stations. 

"You’re such a show off.”

“Come on and try it! I bet you can do them too.”

Mark, unfortunately, can only do two before letting go of the bar. 

“Hey! That’s progress! I’m super proud of you.”

“It wasn’t that impressive when you--” he gets a bashful look on his face, but Jackson doesn’t let him finish comparing himself to him. 

“You should have more confidence in yourself Mark. You’re pretty amazing. I wish you could see yourself the way I see you.”

It’s quiet as they begin walking back to the gym for Jackson to go back to work. Mark has to work later in the day. He asks Jackson how work has been so far. Jackson tells him about a cocky regular at the gym falling off the treadmill and how someone that recently joined the gym has better muscles than him. Mark finds it hard to believe, but Jackson swears by it. 

He then asks Mark about his own work and if anything funny has happened in the past few days. Mark tells him about a kid wearing his sweatpants inside out and deciding to put them on correctly mid dance lesson. He tells him a parent drove into the sign in front of the building because they were late for pick up. While his workplace is fun, it’s not exactly funny, but Jackson still listens patiently.

.

.

.

“Bam, what do you have going on that you’re not here right now?” Mark calls him out over the phone. 

“Sorry, sorry. I’m on my way. I got held up, like, helping a new, like, transfer student find his way around the, like, campus buildings.”

“How far away are you now?”

“Like ten minutes?”

“Hurry your ass up. Jackson’s got to work in half an hour and you said you wanted to meet him.”

“Okay, okay. See you in a brick.”

Mark hangs up the phone and turns to Jackson and Yugyeom, “he’s on his way.”

“I’m sorry I won’t really get to meet him,” Jackson says. 

“You won’t be saying that for long. I’ve lived with Bambam for a long time and he’s, like, well, he’s pretty annoying.”

“At least you get to meet Yugyeom,” Mark offers. 

“Finally! It’s only been a month of listening to you rant about how great ‘Jia Er’ is.”

“Does he really? Tell me more,” Jackson encourages Yugyeom. 

Quickly the topic of conversation turns to embarrassing stories about Mark. Yugyeom starts it off strong with a reference to his ramen hair and photographic evidence. Jackson follows up with when Mark found a lost girl on the street and made her cry so loud her mom was able to find her. Yugyeom counters with the time Mark’s pants got ripped by another student while he was on stage at a campus event. 

Before long, Bambam joins in and adds fuel to the fire. He tells Jackson about the time that Mark fell down the stairs in high school and brought his crush and his math teacher down with him. 

Luckily, they all seem to get along. Hopefully the roast session won’t last the next time they meet. (There will be a next time, right?)

. . .

"Okay, guys. Can I have your attention?" Mark asks and the kids stop talking. They sit on the floor and look up at Mark, eyes sparkly under the studio lights. "For today's class I brought my friend Jackson to help you guys learn how to do flips and tricks, cool, right?"

They nod and start to talk excitedly about how much fun tumbling is, but Mark shushes them. 

"We need to be respectful and listen, yeah? If you have a question for Jackson, please raise your hand."

The kids giggle and a few hands shoot up. 

"Okay, Mina," Mark calls on the girl. 

"You're really handsome Mr. Jackson!"

"Thank you! You're very pretty. All of you guys are cute," he tells them with a smile. 

"Mr. Jackson!" Another kid calls, wiggling in his spot. 

"Yes?"

"Can you do a handstand?"

Jackson nods, "yes, I can."

The children gasp and ask Jackson if they can learn, but they speak all at once so Mark has to calm them again. 

"Do you guys have anymore questions or should we start learning how to do stuff?"

It’s kind of cool for Mark to watch his boyfriend interact with kids. Short of babysitting for his sister, he’ll probably not see Jackson around kids for a while. But he likes it. Jackson is very patient and his excitement (excitability?) is kind of childlike, so it’s funny to watch him get just as excited as the kids, if not more. 

The kids crack him up, forgetting Jackson's name on occasion. They come up with all sorts of substitute names while they tumble and roll.  

It had taken them a while to learn Mark's name and even now they occasionally forgot or called him dad.

Mark has fun flipping around the studio with his boyfriend and little kids. One of the little boys falls and Jackson rushes to help him get up and make sure he’s okay while Mark just holds in his laughter. Little kids are indestructible, but it is fun to watch Jackson fret.

.

.

.

The TV in Jackson’s cramped apartment gives off a dull light as it loads, red wheel spinning.

“So how was your day at work, babe?”

“Since when do you call me ‘babe’?” Jackson scoffs. 

“Do you not like it?”

“No!” He shouts. “You’re supposed to call me Jia Er and I call you Markiepoo. It’s our  _ thing _ .”

“I didn’t realize it was our thing. Sorry, Jia Er.”

“I’ll forgive you this time,” he sighs dramatically and Mark thinks he’s getting off easy, “but only for a kiss.”

Mark just rolls his eyes jokingly before kissing Jackson. 

The Netflix sound plays louder than the TV had been before, spooking Mark and Jackson. Jackson headbuts Mark in the nose when he jumps, causing Mark to curse quietly and touch gingerly at the spot he’d been hit. Jackson yelled, but the stopped and began profusely apologizing to Mark. 

“It’s okay, it’ll be fine it a minute.” His eyes water but he knows it’s just a reaction to getting hit in the nose. 

“I didn’t mean to, it was just so loud.”

“It’s okay. It scared me too. Just give me a minute,” he says getting up. “Put on what you want and I’ll be right back.”

Mark goes to the bathroom to inspect the potential damage and finds it’s fine as expected. Jackson’s skull is hard as heck.

He goes back into the dimly lit living room and hears a familiar TV show intro song. The opening to a show they both like plays. 

Mark cuddles into Jackson on the oversized, comfy couch and they watch the show. 

Before long, they get bored. 

Jackson is the first to break the silence when the credits of the first episode of the night start rolling. 

“We should throw a get together for everyone to meet.”

“That’s a great idea. I can see Youngjae getting along with Yugyeom and Bambam well.”

“So should we arrange it?”

“Sure. If you want, I can check with Jinyoung and we can have it at my place.” Mark offers. He shifts and grabs one of the soft pillows to cling onto as he settles back in for the next episode.

“That would be great. How about two weekends from now so everyone has time to take off and clear their schedules?”

“That's a good idea.”

“Wouldn’t it be the coolest thing if our friends all got along? We could have the cutest family dinners and gatherings--” Jackson gets so excited he forgets the rest of his words.

“It would be.” Mark agrees. 

They finish the next few episodes in silence, only exchanging ideas and thoughts between episodes while the credits roll and the intro plays.

.

.

.

Mark gets home and kicks off his shoes. He pads softly into the living room. Jinyoung is curled up on one end of the couch with a script so Mark doesn’t say anything, not wanting to disturb him, and falls onto the other end of the couch, feeling the soft beige fabric under him. He reaches to the side of the couch to plug his phone in and reclines onto the seat to scroll through Twitter with his sound off. 

Jinyoung takes a break from reading and greets Mark, asks him about his day, tells him about filming, and so on. The Usual (TM). 

“So Jackson and I wanted to have a get together so that everyone could meet.”

“That sounds like a good idea.”

“I was thinking we could have it here? If you’re cool with that, that is.”

“Sure. What day?”

“Dope. We haven’t narrowed it down past next weekend.”

Jinyoung and Mark get to planning their gathering. They don’t need much, they decide. Just beer and food, but even food they could order. It would be easier and tastier than cooking, albeit more expensive. 

“Any particular reason for this gathering?” Jinyoung wonders. He considers many options as to why they want to have a party, but ultimately can’t think of anything. They haven’t been together for that long. In fact, it’s only been like two months.

“I just want everyone to get along. It’s important to me that you guys like Jackson and he likes you all. Plus, I think we’d have a good time.”

“You’re becoming more social, Mark.”

Mark just shrugs with a smile, it’s the Jackson Effect.

.

.

.

One empty bottle of soju sits atop the table when Mark enters the restaurant. JB looks unruffled, but Jackson. . .

Jackson looks pretty ruffled. His cheeks are red, eyes hazy, and hair messed up.

Did he have that whole bottle?

Mark’s never seen Jackson drink so much before, but he supposes it’s not the end of the world since it’s the first time it’s happened in alleged months. 

The place isn't anything fancy, but it's comfortable. The environment is warm and friendly here. It is a nice place to sit and drink with some friends, he surmises.

“Markie! I missed you!” Jackson greets him, excitement evident in his tone, facial expression, and body language. Jackson has turned completely towards him and his eyes sparkle as he smiles widely and stretches his arms out. 

Mark tries not to feel embarrassed as people look at the loud man he calls his boyfriend. 

“Hey Jia Er. Hi JB.”

JB just nods in greeting. His cheeks are actually a little flushed too. He must have drank.  

Mark gives Jackson his hug and pecks his cheek as the younger cuddles up to him at the table. Mark doesn't pour himself a drink in anticipation of having to get the two home. They’re both larger than him so he’ll need his wits about him. 

Jaebeom begins the next conversation about Jackson's videos. 

“We need to film more.”

“I've got a lot of time this week.”

“Have you made anymore workouts?”

“No! Yes! I forget. I was thinking. I should do one of my old fencing workouts.”

“Like a series?” JB wonders and Jackson nods to confirm. 

Mark watches with interest since the two are clearly intoxicated. He hadn’t thought Jaebeom was at first, but watching him now it’s apparent that he’s been partaking in the drink. Mark just tries to note the highlights so he can provide some insights in the morning. They’re pretty entertaining, drunkenly planning how to take on the fitness world.

“We need some fresh and interesting content. Maybe next month you can bring Mark on a video.”

“We could be such a cute fitness couple!” Jackson squeals. Mark hasn’t ever seen him so excited at the prospect of something and finds himself smiling. 

“If that would make you happy.”

“Yes. It would. It would make me very  _ happy _ .” Jackson slips into Mandarin. JB ignores him.

“It would be good. . . exposure for you too, Mark.” The way JB sometimes forgets words in his native tongue is funny but Mark doesn't dare laugh.

“Huh? Oh, yeah,” he answers Jaebeom. He had thought of that, but didn’t like the taste it left in his mouth. It made him feel like he would be using Jackson. As much as he would love to gain a following, it was more important to him that his boyfriend was happy. 

“You don’t like the ideal?” JB questions, picking up on his hesitation. Mark ignores his mispronunciation since he knows what he means.

“I do, but I didn’t want Jackson to feel like I was taking advantage of him.”

“No way, Mark. I would never.”

“He knows it’s not like that.”

Mark nods at both of their words, “I know. I just want Jackson to be happy and successful. He’s put a lot into his brand and I don’t want to jeopardize it.”

“You won't! Besides. I can teach you knew stuff now and film you and then we can do a follow up on your progress.”

“Yeah, okay.” He agrees because it's not a bad idea. But also, another couple empty beer glasses litter the table and Mark guesses they won't remember this tomorrow.

He’ll see what happens.


	5. Chapter 5

“Mark says they’re on their way and I have no clue what Jackson said because it definitely wasn’t Korean.” Jinyoung sets his phone on the table and rolls his neck. 

“I never know what they’re saying. The way they communicate is beyond me,” Jaebeom sighs.

“Stop! They do the cutest thing when they talk,” Youngjae chimes jovially. 

“Cute? It’s annoying.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Yugyeom asks. 

Jinyoung scoffs and points, “you two do it too, but with Thai. When you talk and no one else knows what you mean.”

“Barely! Yugyeom knows, like, the four phrases I taught him. Not two whole ass other languages.”

“Hey! I know more than that!” Yugyeom protests.

“It is cute! Mark calls Jackson Jia Er, and literally only his mom calls him that,” Youngjae tries to redirect the conversation.

“Does Jackson, like, call him Yi En?” Bambam inquires. He’d never heard anyone call Mark Yi En with the exception of his mother. Even his dad didn’t call him that-- although Bambam wasn’t sure ‘Little Cock’ was any better. He remembered thinking it was the funniest thing ever when they were kids and actively roasting Mark after family events when he tagged along.

“How come we’ve never hung out with them? We should know this kind of stuff,” Yugyeom wonders.

“Can we hang out more often? I feel, like, left out. Like, there’s more to life than, like, classes.”

“Bambam, say ‘like’ one more time and I’m gonna sacrifice you to the gods.” Jinyoung’s threat is unheeded. 

“You can’t. I’m not a virgin, so the sacrifice won’t count. Take Yugyeom, he’s still valid because he’s never had sex.”

“Hey! What did I say about not--”

“Erasing asexuality and propagating the social construct of virginity? Right, sorry, Gyeomie.”

Yugyeom just pouts and Bambam tries to make it up to him by referencing inside jokes while Jinyoung rolls his eyes at how childish they are.

Throughout the whole exchange, JB just looks like he is starting to get a headache. And he is. He can feel it between his eyebrows. It’ll probably get worse when Mark and Jackson arrive, but still, he wishes they were there already. It’s awkward to sit around with Mark’s friends without Mark (and Jackson). 

“Wait, you two aren’t dating?” Youngjae asks, looking between Bambam and Yugyeom. 

“No! Yugyeom here is too pure an angel for me,” Bambam says and shares a look with Yugyeom. They both grin. 

“I’m ace. Bam’s pan. We’ve just been best friends forever.”

“We’ve, like, lived together for, like, five years now since my mom moved back to Thailand.”

Jinyoung stands up, “okay Bambam, how do you want to die?” The rustling of his clothes against the fabric of the couch is joined by the sound of the front door opening.

“Hi guys! Sorry we’re late!” Jackson calls as he enters Mark’s apartment with a crate of beers. Mark follows after him with bags of food. He and Jackson quickly begin distributing the beer and the food while talking to the others. Jinyoung settles back down and accepts a beer.

“Perfect timing,” JB mumbles.

“Mark, we’re gonna need a lot of bleach. YugBam are dying tonight.”

“Yikes, just don’t get any blood on my couch.”

“But Mark! We’re brothers!”

“You’re right, Gyeom. Just kill Bam,” Mark nods as an instruction. As the eldest of the group and half of the rent-paying entity of the room, he knows his word is law.

“What! You raised my foreign ass too!”

“Yeah, but you probably deserved it.”

“Okay Little Cock,” Bambam rolls his eyes.

Youngjae cackles a lot as everything unfolds. 

“Wow, Jaebeommie. They’re totally outshining you two, but at least Youngjae has the world’s best laugh.”

“Yeah, well, I’m about to go to sleep,” he says to Jackson.

“Don’t do that. We’re gonna play video games in a little bit.”

“Besides, make yourself comfortable. These guys are idiots, but they’re lovable,” Mark tells JB. “So don’t hold back.”

Youngjae’s cackle sounds then and Bambam copies it and comments on it. 

“I like your laugh, bro. It's, like, so cheerful.” 

“You should hear his sister laugh,” JB rolls his eyes. 

“Why?” Yugyeom asks. 

“It's the same.”

Jackson claps once excitedly, “they really do share the same laugh. But what made you think of that, Beommie?”

Jaebeom shrugs and cuts his eyes to the side and Youngjae's mouth drops open, “she said something once.” 

“Pause, wait. What? You're the--?” Youngjae looks like he's struggling to wrap his head around the picture the puzzle makes. His brain must've put two and two together, but it doesn't want to comprehend the full picture. 

JB's ears redden and Youngjae looks horrified. 

Mark and his friends watch on in terror while Jackson still looks confused. Mark can guess, only based off bits and pieces of what he’s heard before, what is going on. And he can’t look away. It’s like when a trainwreck is happening or a traffic accident on the highway.

“You went out with my sister?”

Jackson gasps then. 

JB nods. 

Youngjae gags dramatically. 

Mark’s friends watch on in confusion and mild fascination.

“Why the fu--” Jackson gets cut off. 

“I wasn't gonna say anything til she--” 

“I'm sure it's fine--” Mark tries to say, snapping out of his stupor. 

“Why would you tell me about your date when it was with my  _ sister _ ?”

“Seriously, dude?” Jackson asks. “Why would you answer any of my questions in front of him?”

“I tried not to! But you wouldn't shut up and besides it's not like he knew it was his sister. At that point it was only a one time thing and I didn't think she was gonna wanna see me again.”

“Wait,” Jinyoung says. “Let me get this straight. You are dating Youngjae's sister and didn't tell him?”

“That's low dude,” Yugyeom chimes in. 

JB looks a little bit ashamed. 

“I was going to.”

“And I'm inferring you told him details about your date?” Jinyoung continues.

“How he slept with her!” Youngjae claims. “My own fucking sister.”

“Calm down, everyone.”

Mark looks at Jackson who mouths  _ I have an idea _ . Mark tries not to panic of the thought of this night flopping. He really wanted all of their friends to get along. He couldn’t explain why it was so important to him.

Jackson gets up while the argument continues and comes back with video games. 

“Here,” he says. “Play it out.”

“So what we’re learning is to be honest with your friends,” Mark looks at JB, then to Jackson. “To not ask a ton of questions to our friends and let them not answer.”

“Youngjae, we’ll take you into our friend group.”

“What do you have that we don’t?” Jackson asks Yugyeom.

Bambam answers for him, “none of us have ever been with his sister.”

“Bambam why--” Mark starts to scold. 

Jinyoung rolls his eyes, “why would you bring that up again? This is why we voted you off the island.”

“Ooh, a Survivor reference? We can be friends,” JB says to Jinyoung as he waits for Youngjae to pick a character for Mario Kart. 

“We can only be friends if you like sitting around quietly. These two give me a permanent headache.”

“He does like the quiet, can confirm,” Mark interjects. 

“Why else would he live with Mark?” Yugyeom scoffs and stretches his legs out as he sinks further into the armchair. 

“Yugyeom I’m jealous of your long legs,” Jackson informs him. “Mine are too short.”

“It’s okay. You’re a good height for Mark this way.”

“That doesn’t make anything better!”

“Youngjae would you hurry and pick a character?”

There’s a lot of bickering and banter that ensue, but Mark thinks it’s a good time. They seem to all get along just fine. Barring the fact that Youngjae smacks JB’s arm with ferocity when he laughs.

At one point in the night, Jinyoung leans over to whisper something to Jackson and Mark shrugs it off, thinking it must be about the two of them. He’s not worried about it, until Jackson starts looking around the room and gets a look on his face. Mark’s seen that look before. 

He makes it when he thinks about something and finds something funny in an inappropriate way. At some point in the near future Jackson will explode and say whatever it is anyways-- Mark just hopes it isn’t that bad (or about him. The Terrible Toddlers are still here and they will rip him apart.)

Jinyoung laughs at Jackson’s expressions and Mark is reminded of why people in high school occasionally called him Satan behind his back. 

Jackson’s eyes implore Mark to listen to him so Mark nods his head to the kitchen and meets Jackson in there. 

“What is it?”

“Do you think Jaebum thinks about Youngjae when he’s having sex with his sister?”

“No,” Mark denies right away. He doesn’t even have to think about it. Or question Jackson’s word choice. 

“But, like, what if she laughs while he’s doing her and he thinks of Youngjae. And I mean, they look kind of similar.”

“Is this what you were whispering about with Jinyoung?”

“Were you jealous?”

Mark rolls his eyes at Jackson’s eyebrow wiggle. 

He presses a quick kiss to Jackson’s lips, intending to head back to the living room right afterwards. Yugyeom, however, is in the doorway, apologizing profusely and turning read, spluttering his words out into the air. 

“It’s ‘kay, Gyeom. I was just heading back--”

“But you were--”

Bambam appears then and Mark thinks he looks an awful like a cat that caught a canary. He’s reminded of Bambam’s old cat and the face it would make when it caught a pipe cleaner. 

“What did you walk in on, Gyeomie?” He grins like a shark. 

“Here we go,” Mark mumbles as he shoves past them into the living room. 

Jinyoung and Jackson are bonding over something on Jinyoung’s phone. 

“Jinyoung! Broooo!” Bambam drags out the vowel. “You need a new kitchen and Yugyeom needs, like, a retinal transplant. He’s blind now. His eyes lost their virginity.”

“You act like we didn’t catch him watching porn one time,” Jinyoung rolls his eyes.

“That was the last time I ever watched it.” Yugyeom’s defense is met with a stare of disbelief from JB. 

“For real?”

“I’m ace. It was gross.”

Bambam and Mark know it’s a lie-- they’ve seen his search history and it’s not like everyone else’s, but it still is in a way-- but they let Yugyeom get away with it because he doesn’t need to be embarrassed about his limited sexual preferences.

“Hey, where’s Jae?” Jackson asks. 

“Bathroom.”

Jackson nods, “okay, cool. We can’t have a good time without him.”

“Youngjae is crucial to the group,” Mark adds. “He’s the only one that can get Jackson out of a sulky mood in ways that are publicly acceptable.”

“What do-- oh, eww,” Yugyeom says. Bambam chimes in with an “eww” of his own. 

.

.

.

"I approve of your boyfriend, Mark."

"Ah, thanks, Gyeom. What makes you say that?"

Yugyeom shrugs his shoulders and shakes his hair out of his eyes, "I like the way you two look together. Happy. And I think he will treat you well."

"Aw, you think so?" Mark fights the urge to ruffle Yugyeom's hair and smother him with affection. It’s not often that Mark wants to cuddle his friends, but it happens frequently when it comes to the two youngest.

He nods, "yeah."

Mark settles for patting the taller's head in a quiet form of affection. 

"What's going on in your life? Anything new?"

It's quiet and Yugyeom hesitates. 

"You can tell me what's going on, Yug."

"There's nothing really new. I've just been kind of. . . kind of lonely lately."

Mark frowns a little. Yugyeom is usually so friendly and content by himself. To hear that the younger is feeling lonely makes his heart hurt. He hasn't been neglecting his friends for Jackson, has he?

"Well, why don't we hang out this weekend? You, me, and Bambam."

"Would that be okay? You don't have a date or something?"

Mark shakes his head, "friends come first. We didn’t have anything scheduled anyways. Besides, Jackson’s cool with me having other friends and not seeing him everyday. We’re not kids anymore, dating isn’t like that." 

He slings his arm over the back of the couch and runs his fingers through Yugyeom’s hair, brushing his scalp for a few minutes. There was a time when Yugyeom was wondering what was wrong with him-- he was nineteen and had never really wanted to date someone. Or, if he had, he didn’t really want to kiss them or anything of the like. 

Mark had told him it was fine, that it was just him going at his own pace. Neither of them knew what asexuality was, but when Yugyeom found out, he told Mark everything felt clearer. He liked knowing he wasn’t alone in his disinterest. Sometimes, being around Bambam and some of his other friends from his year, he felt like the odd one out. He hated feeling lonely so Mark made a mental note to take care of him. People often thought that because he was ace he didn’t like being touched, but Yugyeom liked it when it came from his friends. He had been touch starved at some points and struggled to express to his friends that he wanted a hug sometimes too. 

They didn’t really understand, but they did their best. Mark just had to remind himself and the others, especially since they weren’t together so often anymore, to take special care of their giant baby.

Jackson would probably be excellent at coddling Yugyeom if the way he treated Youngjae was any inclination.

Bambam enters the dorm about an hour later, headphones in his ears. He kicks his shoes off and slings his backpack off his shoulder before stepping into the common room and stopping in his tracks. 

"Oh hi Mark," he blinks and then looks at Yugyeom, who is sprawled across the couch with his head in Mark's lap. "Gyeomie, did you skip class?"

Yugyeom looks sheepish as Mark stares at him. 

"Maybe. Mental health day. Anyways, what are you doing Saturday? Mark and I want to have a best friend day."

"I have a meeting in the morning but I can be back here by lunch."

"Do you guys want me to invite Jinyoung? He probably won't be able to."

"That would be, like, just like old times. Definitely ask him," Bambam says. "Not to, like, volunteer other people's spaces, but if we went to the studio or to, like, Mark's apartment, we could have, like, a dance night."

"I'll ask Jinyoung," Mark volunteers. "About coming and having it at ours."

"You guys are the best." Yugyeom sits up on the couch so that Bambam can sit down too. 

"What class did you have today, Bam?" Mark questions. 

"Fashion marketing 300," both Yugyeom and Bambam answer. Bambam's outfit is pretty typical Bambam-- expensive fabrics fitted to his slender frame. His hair is styled like usual, cut short on the sides and the rest of the hair brushed artfully off of his forehead. 

"And what did you skip, Yug?"

"B-Comm."

"Next time don't skip. Professor Lee is gonna kill you when you get back."

Mark texts Jinyoung while they watch a raunchy cartoon that makes Yugyeom blush. 

Bambam and Mark tease Yugyeom about how shy he is and poke his cheeks, to which he whines and squirms in a way that’s uniquely Yugyeom. 

He knows he’s loved, but it’s nice to be reminded of it.

.

.

.

“What do you mean I can’t come over?”

“Sorry Jacks. I told you it was a boys night. Besides, weren’t you going to hang out with Youngjae and JB?”

“They’re arguing about his sister again so that plan isn’t happening. I can’t hang out with just one of them, though.”

“Well what about your other friends? Jooheon or Namjoon, maybe?”

“Yeah, I guess. I’ll miss you, though.”

“I’ll miss you too, but I’ll see you tomorrow. I gotta go stop Jinyoung from killing Yugyeom while Bambam records it for TikTok.”

“Okay, bye love.”

“Bye.”

Mark’s cheeks haven’t been so flushed in ages. Jackson called him ‘love’ and it was very new. 

“Why are your cheeks so red, Mark?” Yugyeom asks. 

“Did he suggest phone sex?”

“While we were in the room?” Jinyoung joins in on the teasing. 

“People do that?” Yugyeom looks horrified. “Like in real life? That’s not just a fictional thing?”

The target of Jinyoung’s judgment and Bambam’s torment switches to Yugyeom then. 

“Yugyeom I’m cool with you being ace and all, but you’ve got to educate yourself.”

“Seriously dude. Like, how did you make it this far?”

“Didn’t you go to public school?” Mark joins in teasingly. 

“Hey!”

The night rages on. Mark misses Jackson when Yugyeom starts to obnoxiously rap the intro to Jackson’s fitness videos. He misses him when Jinyoung sets out some organic chips and dip and makes a note to buy Jackson some. Bambam reminds him of Jackson when he starts muttering things in Thai under his breath after two beers. 

Luckily for him, Jackson FaceTimes him after everyone else is passed out in bed or on the couch.

“You had fun, Markie-poo?”

“Yeah,” he nods, “what about you?”

“Jooheon and I just went on a walk around town and got chicken and beer.”

“That sounds fun.”

“Is that your boyfriend?” Mark hears from off screen. He’s surprised the two are still together, but then again, Jooheon did live further away so it’s possible he was crashing at Jackson’s after drinking. “Can I meet him?”

“Sure,” Jackson laughs and tilts the camera so that both he and Jooheon are in the frame. “This is Mark, Mark this is Jooheon.”

“Hi, you can call me Honey,” Jooheon waves sleepily with a smile. He has super precious dimples, Mark notes. He wants to poke them, but realizes Jooheon probably hates that. No one likes having their cheeks pinched and prodded. 

“Nice to meet you, Honey.”

“Are you like a model or something? I mean, wow. I have some pretty friends, but you’re like--” Jooheon gestures with his hands and his face and Mark just chuckles. Jackson elbows Jooheon’s side. 

“I told you he modeled.”

“I thought you were fibbing!” Mark wants to cackle at his diction, but doesn’t. 

“I actually do model. If you know anyone in need of one, send them my way,” he says. 

“He’s really good-looking, man. I’m proud of you.” Mark laughs silently at the whispered words he wasn’t supposed to hear and the way Jooheon stares at Jackson. Jackson pulls a face at him before responding. 

“Thanks, I had to bribe him to get him to go on a date with me, but now I think he kind of likes me.”

“I do, Jia Er. I really do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I write this? Idk but it was fun


	6. Chapter 6

“Hey, Mark?” Jackson’s voice breaks his concentration.

Mark looks up from his phone. His schedule for the next few weeks looks kind of full with jobs. It’s finally happening. He’s getting work.

“Remember when I asked you to be in a video with me?” 

Jackson doesn’t sit down next to him, just stands somewhat nervously. Mark wonders what his boyfriend has to be nervous about. 

“Oh the time you threw up in the Han River on our way home?”

“Yes, that time,” Jackson acknowledges. His trademark huffy expression begins to appear before he collects himself. “Do you still want to do that?”

“Sure, babe. What all do you need me to do?”

“I’ll draw up a workout plan special for the video, but I think we should get, like, couples outfits. Or matching water bottles. Something like that.”

“Okay,” Mark nods. “We can do that. I like the idea of water bottles a lot.”

“Yours can say Markie-poo and mine can say Jia Er? Or maybe just J and M would be easier to find.” His thinking face is really cute, Mark thinks. 

“Surprise me, Jackson. I’ll like anything you pick out.”

“Thanks, Love.”

The bright smile and the word hit Mark in the chest with all the force of a brick.

. 

. 

.

“This lighting makes your skin look phenomenal,” one of the staff members at Mark’s photo shoot says while they’re on a break. 

He looks at the pictures on the screen of himself and has to admit he looks good. The lighting  _ is  _ great. 

He hadn’t thought a simple white sheet in a warehouse would look that good, but the studio’s lighting was better than he expected. He’d thought this shoot would be low budget since it was for a small clothing company.

“Thanks,” he smiles and nods in gratitude. He hadn’t felt too sure about the outfit he was modelling before, but after seeing it on camera, he was confident he pulled it off. 

He just had one more outfit to shoot with a different backdrop and then he was home free. 

It was a nice day outside, but being inside of the warehouse was cooler than outside. They also had fans blowing to keep the equipment cool.   
The snack cart at the back of the studio, though limited in options, was calling “Mark Tuan, come raid me for snacks” and his stomach was weighing in in agreement. 

Someone fixes his hair after the photographer says she is ready to start the process back up again. 

After the shoot is over, Mark thanks the staff. Then he throws his own clothes on and washes his face clear of makeup. He’s excited to get back to his apartment and relax before having Jackson over to play video games tonight. 

Overwatch, Fortnite, Call of Duty, FIFA. . . they were all prepared back at his apartment. The fridge was stocked with food and drinks and the couch was full of blankets and pillows. 

Snacks on the cart taunt him and he stops to grab some before driving home.

Tonight would be a cozy night in. 

Maybe Mark would let Jackson win a few rounds and keep him from getting moody about it. 

Jackson really liked to win.

“Hey,” calls a feminine voice. 

Mark stops before leaving the studio and turns to see if someone was talking to him. 

“Mark, right? You did a great job this afternoon.”

“Oh, thank you,” he smiles. 

“You’re really handsome. I was wondering if you might want to get dinner sometime?”

“Oh, um,” Mark pauses. How can he word this nicely? He’s really not interested in her. How could he be? He has the most perfect boyfriend at home. 

“You know what, nevermind. I didn’t mean to make things weird.” Her words come out in squeaks. 

“It’s cool,” he assures her. “I have a boyfriend, for the record.”

“Oh, really? Congratulations, I think. I hope you two are happy together.”

“Thank you.”

“Well, maybe I’ll see you again on set. Have a nice weekend.”

She scurries away and Mark postulates that she’s probably a very nice girl. 

If he saw her again, it wouldn’t be the end of the world. He hoped she would find someone nice. 

Everyone deserved to be with someone like Jackson. Someone that is kind and attentive, who strives to be a positive influence in the lives of people around them. Someone that imparts importance and love onto others.

He steps out of the studio building and into the warmth of the sunlight.

He heads home to apartment so he can get ready to take Jackson on a video game tour of epic proportions.

. 

. 

.

“Oh, hey, Honey.”

“Did you tell him to call you that while you were drunk?” Snickers the extremely built man with Jooheon. 

Jooheon nods, “yeah. I did.”

“I didn’t think anyone would actually call you that.”

“Hey, whatever floats your boat,” Mark says to Jooheon. 

“Don’t mind him,” he says about the other man. “He’s got a brain the size of a pea behind all this muscle.”

The older guy rolls his eyes.

“Hello,” he greets Mark casually, Jackson too as he approaches them. 

“Oh, this is Wonho.” Jooheon takes it upon himself to introduce them. Mark feels Jackson slip an arm around his shoulder. “This is Mark and Jackson.”

“Oh, hey, dude. I’ve seen your fitness channel before. I love your back and chest workouts.”

Jackson daps him up and Mark thinks that was the moment he lost Jackson. For a solid ten minutes the two talk with Jooheon struggling to stay involved. Mark gives up on the conversation, not really understanding what they’re talking about. He’s not in the mood to pretend like he does, either. 

Instead he stands there in his coordinated outfit, holding his “M” water bottle in one hand and his phone in the other. Jackson had indeed purchased water bottles for them. He’d also asked a friend for help in matching outfits and she’d insisted on coordinating instead. So Mark stood in a gray t-shirt and black joggers that were fitted. Jackson had on gray athletic shorts and a black tank top. They looked like #fitnesscouplegoals, but that was probably the whole point. 

He takes the time to think about his schedule this week and what dates and times he has free to spoil Jackson. He’d let someone else take over one of the dance classes he had been teaching, so that was another three hours a week, but he had shoots the day after so he’d have to be careful about what he ate and drank. He also had to minimize any physical damages (i.e. cuts and bruises) so that his skin would look good on camera.  

Once the three stop talking, due to Jooheon elbowing Jackson to pay attention to Mark, they excuse themselves to work out.

Later, when they’ve started filming their workout video, Mark casually brings up the idea that’s been burning on his mind when the camera isn’t rolling. 

“Why don’t you ask Wonho to be in your videos?”

“Are you kidding me?” Jackson scoffs, “no way. People would like him better than me. Have you seen his muscles?”

Mark shrugs in surrender, “it was just an idea.”

“No one’s going to want to look like me if they see him.”

“But you’re perfect.” Mark frowns softly. 

“You’re the cutest person I know, Markie. My fans are gonna love you.”

Gently, Mark shoves Jackson for the weird way he wiggles his eyebrows as he speaks.

Jackson fakes a yelp and rubs his arm, “don’t do that! Don’t you know I’ve been training your arm muscles for months? You’re too strong to do that now.”

Mark laughs at the ridiculous pout his boyfriend pulls and how big his eyes are. 

“You two should do that on camera,” Jooheon comments. He’s just jumped off the treadmill and is drenched in sweat. “It was cute.”

“Film it for us?”

.

.

.

“Mark, did you die?” Yugyeom asks when the FaceTime call connects. 

“Nice to see you too,” he responds dryly. He knew calling would result in such treatment, but it kind of was his fault for neglecting his friends while work was busy and Jackson was taking up all his free time.

He was just glad that his friends understood and didn’t actually mean it when they teased him.

“Is that Mark?” Bambam yells in the background. 

“Yes!” Yugyeom yells back and Mark cringes at the increase in volume. 

“What are you two doing right now?” He asks. 

“Bam was probably going to go get food for us and I’m reviewing his paper.”

“Oh, you had a paper this week?” Bambam comes into the frame, probably pulling Yugyeom’s hand away from his so that the oldest could see both of them.

“Yeah. It’s due tomorrow.”

“Is it done?”

Bambam walks away again, probably starving if he’s been working on a paper all day.

Yugyeom nods, “pretty much.” 

“Cool. Then come over. Youngjae and Jackson are coming over and we’re going to play a drinking game to Naruto.”

“Oh God. Count me in.”

“I’ll be there!” Bambam yells. 

“Bring your food over here.”

“Can’t. I have to do my revisions before I start drinking.”

“Fine. Come when you’re done.”

“Will do.”

Mark ends the call and texts Jinyoung an update on their plans. He can’t join them because he’s filming something in a different city. Mark is proud of him. He wonders when he’ll get a shoot in a different state like Jinyoung. 

He can’t rush it, he knows. 

Jackson and Youngjae show up at the same time and Jackson is showering Youngjae in compliments. 

“Come on in. Bam and Yug are coming over later.”

“Oh, cool.”

“Mark, did you know that Youngjae is the most sunshine person ever?”

“Yes.”

“And have you seen his hair? And his teeth? Look at him go. He’s like a superstar on Earth.”

“Okay, I’m not sure what that last bit meant, but if it’s loving Youngjae hours, I’m reporting for duty.”

“Stop it, you two,” Youngjae laughs. “You’re so dramatic.”

“We have to be. We’re in the presence of vocal legend, Choi Youngjae.”

“You sing?” Mark questions.

“I haven’t sung since high school.” Youngjae gets a bashful look on his face. “He’s just starting this up again because I was singing on the way over here.”

“We should do karaoke one night.”

“That’s such a good idea, Markie! I think JB has a machine we can use.”

. . .

Mark sits with Jackson on the armchair while the youngest three sit on the living room couch.

“Oh, he said his name again. Everyone drink.”

Bambam laughs as everyone else groans and takes another swig of mixed drink. He enjoys the rush he gets from reminding the others to drink. It’s a power in which he relishes. He doesn’t seem to mind the fact that he’ll be delivering Youngjae to his front door and dragging Yugyeom back to their dorm. Besides, Bambam’s always the first to make them all drink a glass of water.

“Why does he say the same three things every five minutes,” Mark groans during the next episode.

“The anime was better before it made us alcoholics,” Yugyeom whines.

Youngjae laughs at them, clutching a throw pillow the color of his shorts, and Jackson stays quiet.

Mark turns to stare at him and make sure he’s okay, but he’s asleep. Head lolled back onto the chair and mouth opening in deep breaths. 

Gently, he wakes Jackson and tells him to get in bed. Jackson groans at first, but eventually he goes as Mark coaxes him.

Bambam roasts him for using such a soft tone and babying Jackson despite the fact that he’s a grown ass man. Mark doesn’t care. He talks to all of them like that when they fall asleep somewhere they aren’t supposed to. They just never remember it.

He’s sure if he yelled they’d remember that.

“Bambam, you talk to me like that.”

“You’re a baby Gyeomie.”

“I’m not,” he whines. 

Youngjae pats his head, “a cute little baby.”

“Hey, he used Rasengan. Drink.” Mark spares Yugyeom from the teasing by bringing everyone’s attention back to Jinyoung’s TV. Without Jackson in the chair, Mark angles himself so that his legs are draped over the arm of the chair. It’s a more comfortable angle.

As he sips his drink, he notices that there’s more and it smells like repressed fruit. It doesn’t taste very strong, so that’s good. 

“Did you guys make another drink?”

“I did,” Bambam answers. “But I also put for you a water cup.” He points to another cup on the coffee table.

Mark nods, “thanks.”

This cup will definitely be his last. It’s already starting to get late.

He spends the rest of the night cursing Uzumaki Naruto and making the younger guys drink water before sending Bambam off, in charge of getting a wasted Yugyeom and a sauced Youngjae home. 

He crawls into his bed next to Jackson and lets the younger cling to him in his sleep.

.

.

.

The screen of Jackson’s laptop is frozen as a dial tone beep resounds in the room. Finally, the screen starts to move as the Skype call connects. 

“Mom! Dad!” Jackson yells. For the next minute, Mark watches the three gush and reconnect. 

If he remembers correctly, Jackson had video chatted his parents last weekend, too. The relationship he has with his parents is cute, though. Mark feels bad for not calling his parents as often. They just have a different dynamic. Probably because Mark has more siblings.

“This is my boyfriend Mark! He’s a model that graduated from university last year,” he introduces Mark. Mark zones back in to the conversation and smiles shyly.  “ _ He actually speaks some Mandarin, too! And English of course.” _

Mark hesitantly says hello, words softly spoken. He’s nervous.

Jackson loves his parents. Like, seriously. He really loves his parents. So for him to suggest them meeting (even over Skype) is ground-breaking, earth-shattering news. His nerves right now have shot through the roof, through the stratosphere and every other layer of the atmosphere to outer space. 

Jackson’s parents are very kind and Mark can see where Jackson gets his personality and looks from. He scoots his chair closer to Jackson’s so that he can see better, but also wraps himself around Jackson’s arm for balance. 

Jackson rests his hand on Mark’s knee as he talks to his parents. 

Mark tells them a little bit about himself and lets Jackson get caught up.

When Jackson ends the call with his parents, he sighs happily.

“So,” he starts saying. Mark turns to look at him and gets lost in his eyes for a second. “When am I gonna meet your parents?”

“Oh, soon, I guess. They don’t FaceTime me a lot or anything like that.” Mark stands up from the stool and walks over to Jackson’s couch. 

“I want to know who was capable of raising such an amazing person.” Jackson follows Mark’s path and snuggles up right next to him as he sits.

“You’re so full of it,” Mark chuckles.

“Tell me about them?” Jackson hums as he leans on Mark, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. 

“What kind of things do you want to know?”

Mark’s hand rests on the rough fabric of his shorts. He looks at his fingers as he contemplates what he could possibly ask to hear about.

“Anything. I’ll listen to anything you have to tell me.”

Mark’s heart feels warm. 

He recounts stories of his parents, sisters, and brother growing up in America. He tries to tell ones that Jackson has yet to hear-- like about how his sister pulled his front tooth out for him and the other pierced his ear with a needle and a piece of apple. He gets up to his early years of high school and the stories become harder to draw upon.

“And then you moved to Korea?”

Mark nods, “yeah. And now I have a second family.”

“That’s so sweet.”

“I guess so.” He hadn’t thought much about how things had developed from an outsider’s point of view-- not that Jackson was an outsider anymore. Mark’s life seemed to be going to plan for the most part. 

When it came to family, he was set. He was on good terms with his biological family and blessed by his “brothers” and their family members that helped him when he was younger. His modelling career was growing, he had his own apartment, and he’d graduated from a decent school. The icing on the cake was his wonderful sweetiepie of a boyfriend.

“How about we go get some ice cream?” Mark asks after a minute. He’s not really supposed to eat ice cream, but Jackson likes the special low-cal, organic kind anyway. 

Any calories he ingests will be burned off later when his boyfriend pushes him through a grueling work out and films it all for his followers.

Luckily, Jackson agrees to getting ice cream.

They walk together to the local creamery, hand in hand. Jackson loves to show Mark off. He wants everyone to know that his boyfriend is the most handsome guy ever.

Mark, on the other hand, likes to feel like he isn’t the center of attention. People had stared at him for his good looks for most of his life. With Jackson around, he never had to worry that someone would get to bold with him.

At the ice cream shop, Jackson takes some pictures of Mark and Mark does the same. Jackson makes one of them his home screen, but Mark really likes the one he has of Jackson sleeping that is his. 

Besides, the store is decorated in a way that’s too bubblegum sugar pop for Mark’s aesthetic. 

While they eat Jackson discusses the importance of empowering women. Mark agrees, listening to Jackson’s passionate delivery of speech. 

Mark is all for women’s rights, he really is, but Jackson’s fervor is what’s really endearing. Every word Jackson speaks is inspiring. He loves how smart and socially conscious his boyfriend is. He appreciates that they can have an informed discussion amongst themselves about whatever topic they want.

But that’s not all there is to Jackson. He also likes music, art, fashion, and other mediums of culture. Mark attributes it to the fact that Jackson grew up in so many blended environments. 

His butt is killing him from sitting in the uncomfy plastic chairs, so he suggests taking a walk around the city. In the late afternoon air, they talk about conspiracy theories and whether or not they believe in any of them.

“The reptilian elite has the most truth to it,” Jackson claims.

“No way. Chem trails.”

“Think about how many conspiracies are based on the same premise!”

“But chem trails are literally real. The only thing is that we don’t know which chemicals are in the trails.”

“Are you listening to yourself right now? The government isn’t controlling us like that.”

“Yeah, because thinking the government is run by lizard people is so much better.”

“I suppose you also hate the fluoride in the water supply?”

“Yes! It’s not even good if you’re over the age of, like, twelve. Or at least I think that’s what my dentist told me.”

“I don’t know about that one, Mark.”

“I asked him when I was, like, fifteen, okay?”

“Alright, alright. Let’s agree on one thing. Ghosts.”

“Don’t exist.”

“What! Yes they do! I can’t believe I’m dating a non-believer.” Mark can’t refute Jackson after that. He’s too worked up, insisting that ghosts are real and that most world religions believed in ghosts so there had to be some truth in it. Mark neglects to point out that his logic is incredibly flawed.

Each conversation they share is different from the last.

One thing is for certain, every day with Jackson is like an adventure in and of itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://twitter.com/ninaaavan 
> 
> If you guys want me to write any particular scenes, please leave a comment or tweet/DM me! I've got one more chapter planned out, but I would like to write some more if anyone has any ideas. Also, I'm about ready to start posting a new Monsta X fic. I made a poll on Twitter between an MX and an NCT fic next (you should follow me so you can vote in the polls too lol)


	7. Chapter 7

A few months pass and Mark is panicking. 

Jackson’s birthday is coming up and he has no idea what to get him.

Like, not even the slightest hint of an inkling of an idea of what to get him.

The couple has spent a lot of time together recently with Mark helping to plan Jackson’s party, but he hasn’t figured out anything Jackson needs yet. His boyfriend already has everything he could need in his apartment from food to clothing to cooking utensils.

At this point, he’s thinking he’ll just take him on a fancier date than normal. 

The problem is, his budget is tight. He’d been investing his money in the money-market and hadn’t seen much in the way of returns yet. He knew he had to be patient, but in the meantime, things were rough. Or, maybe not rough, but the spending money he wishes he had for his boyfriend’s birthday makes it seem that way.

Jinyoung comes home after a long time of filming and they catch up over chicken and beer. 

“How is filming?”

“It’s good. We’re almost done. I have high hopes for this project.”

“Me too. We’ll have to have a viewing party.”

And then it occurs to Mark. 

He has the perfect idea for a gift. 

It comes to him when he imagines all of his closest friends sitting together in someone’s house. It would be great if they could all comfortably see a screen larger than any of the TVs they had. 

“Oh! Wait. I know what I’ll get Jackson. A projector. We’re always watching shows on his old TV that takes up a lot of space.”

“Does he have a wall for it?” Jinyoung asks as he shovels noodles into his mouth. 

“Yeah. I thought of it for a viewing party. We could play it at the studio or something and all spread out.”

“Maybe.”

“And they’re portable, which is nice.”

He hums in response.

Mark notes that something seems off, but he doesn’t want to push Jinyoung on one of the few days he’s not working so he lets it go. He misses the old days when they were more honest with one another, but he remembers that if it ever really starts to bother him, he just has to communicate his feelings to Jinyoung. He’ll give him some time to come to him on his own.

.

.

.

“Mark,” Bambam whispers. Mark turns to look at him. 

Despite his best efforts, Jackson hears Bambam’s next words.

“So,” Jackson starts off. “You two aren't coming to my party?”

“Well--”

Bambam cuts Yugyeom off, “it's not like we don't want to come. But, like, we already made, like, plans.” 

“What plans?” Mark quickly interjects, seeing Jackson's sulky face. He can tell his boyfriend is about to get mad or throw a pouting fit. 

“Minghao and Bambam--”

“Are going on a date!” Bambam squeals. “And, like, Yugyeom and Jungkook are coming with us to, like, hang out.”

“Does Minghao know it's a date?” Mark side eyes Jackson and watches his face go from excited to curious. His boyfriend is very expressive.

“No,” Yugyeom shakes his head and Bambam deflates back into his seat. “Because Bambam got nervous and said it was a hang out.”

“You?” Jackson dramatizes. “You got nervous?”

“Hey!” Yugyeom protests Jackson's words.

“Don’t make him feel worse,” Mark says lowly, rubbing Jackson's forearm.

“It's okay, guys. I'm, like, a total dumbass and we knew that. Besides, if he doesn't want to date then I'll ask Lisa to be my date to formal and maybe she'll, like, not reject me.”

“Well, before you go to such lengths, why don't you bring your friends to the party? When you change the plans on Minghao you can clarify,” Mark suggests. 

“He might think that's, like, weird. He's Chinese, so he's kind of, like, shy.”

At this point, everyone turns to look at him with different looks. Mark and Yugyeom look at Bambam like he's dumb. Jackson just looks excited. 

“He's Chinese? I'm Chinese! Mark’s Chinese-- well, kind of, not really, but you know what I mean. Bring him! There’ll be other Chinese people there.”

They can tell by the look on Bambam’s face when it clicks and Yugyeom and Mark just share a look of exasperation.

“That’s your best friend.”

“He’s your son.”

“I thought we were brothers? But whatever.” Bambam says before turning to Jackson. “Okay, I will invite him. Just don't strangle me with a hug like last time.”

.

.

.

“Hey,” Mark starts off as he sits next to Jinyoung in a quiet area. 

Jinyoung nods at him. 

“I know we agreed to talk about what was bothering us and I’ve noticed you’ve been off lately.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, you don’t have to be sorry for feeling--”

“Not for that. I’ve been putting off telling you this for a little bit.”

“Is everything okay?”

Jinyoung nods and looks to the ceiling with a slight nod. 

“I’m moving out.”

Mark blinks once and then twice and then three times until he stops counting. 

“Oh.” He pauses and tries to think a little bit. “Well, that’s okay. Why?”

“Yerim wants to move in together and I’m a little nervous about that too, but I didn’t want you to get upset again.”

“I wouldn’t be upset. I may not have as many gigs as I want, but I can afford the place by myself now, so it’ll be okay. Why are you nervous about moving in with her?” He leaves out the part about his investments not paying off yet because he has enough gigs in the coming month that he can afford the rent on his own. He thinks.   
“I just don’t know. I think things will change if we live together and I don’t want that. What if things don’t work out?”

“Then you can come move back in with me. But it’s gonna be fine.”

Jinyoung lets the thought ruminate for a bit before sighing softly.

“When did you get to be the level headed one? Jackson should’ve made you crazier with all of his extra energy.”

Mark shrugs with a smile. 

.

.

.

March 28th rolls around quickly. 

"Happy birthday, Jackson!" Everyone cheers as Jackson blows out the candles on his vegan chocolate cake. A bakery in the area had given it to him in exchange for a promotion on his Instagram, but Mark was pretty sure Jackson had wanted some kind of fancy organic, vegan cake in the first place. If he had any talent in the kitchen, he would've made a cake, but unfortunately Mark could burn water. 

Jackson looked like he was the happiest guy in the universe surrounded by all of his closest friends and his boyfriend. 

Mark was impressed with the turn out. He knew his social butterfly boyfriend had a million friends, but they all seemed to be such nice, genuine people. They'd brought their own drinks and some snacks to share which was a feat in and of itself at their age. And for an event with no dress code, everyone was dressed reasonably well. Bambam stood out as usual, but in the best kind of way.

"Thank you guys so much for coming to celebrate my birthday with me. You're literally the best friends I could ask for!"

"Is there anything I can do for you to make the day perfect?"

"The only thing that could make this day better is if my parents were here." Jackson shakes his head, touched by Mark's efforts to make his birthday special. From the breakfast in bed to decorating his office at the gym to the social media post and projector, everything was amazingly thoughtful.

Mark just chuckled nervously, causing Jackson to arch an eyebrow at him before Jooheon caught his attention by smashing some cake into his face. A playful argument ensued, but Mark didn't get to focus because he got caught up in conversation with Minghao. 

He'd been apprehensive, because, well, Bambam was his little brother and Mark felt responsible for him the same way he did for Joey (and Yugyeom). It was hard to watch him grow up and start dating, especially since he didn't know the people Bambam was dating anymore. It was hard to gauge if anyone was good enough for his favorite idiot whom he loves to death. 

Minghao seemed to come close enough, though. Despite being shy, he made conversation easily with Mark and JB about break dancing and coming from China.

Jinyoung and Yerim provided the perfect excuse to leave the conversation about break dancing after a few minutes. He congratulates them on moving in together. 

From the corner of his eye, he keeps his eyes on the watch he borrowed from Bambam for the night. He also observed as Jackson breezed from group to group, person to person, making easy conversation with everyone he came across. 

Mark is impressed by how good his boyfriend is with other people. Jackson seems to be genuinely interested in and wants to speak with every person here; Mark cares for them, but talking to each person here isn’t something he thinks he can manage. Where Jackson shines in the social spotlight, Mark is content to take a supporting roll. He talks to a few people but makes his focus keeping the night running smoothly.

A few minutes before eight, a knock at the door sounds. Jackson is too pre-occupied by Namjoon to hear it, so Mark goes to get it, signalling Youngjae to bring Jackson to the door. 

Everyone quiets down as Mark opens the door to reveal Jackson's parents. 

Emotion gripped Jackson hard, Mark could tell. He froze and couldn't do anything as his parents walked into the party with wide smiles. 

Before Mark knew what was happening, Jackson was bawling in his mom's arms and tears swam in his own. 

Everyone claps and yells surprise, cheering as Jackson reunites with his parents. 

"Who knew this group would be so cheesy," Yugyeom stage whispers to Mark and Jungkook, earning himself two elbows to his sides. "Yikes, don't hit me. I was just kidding."

"It's sweet," Jungkook mumbled. 

"He hasn't seen his parents in a long time."

Mark casts Yugyeom a sidelong glance and notices how many accessories the younger has on. It's obvious that Bambam dressed him if the way their outfits subtly compliment one another says anything.

Once Jackson and his parents have reunited, Jackson starts to bring them around the party, introducing them to all of his friends and making sure they're fed and happy.

Jinyoung and Yerim talk to Youngjae and his sister. 

Jungkook and Yugyeom facilitate Bambam's date. 

Mark watches Jackson interact with his parents and friends while playing host.

JB manages the alcohol and makes sure that no one dies. 

. . .

"It's so nice to finally meet you in person, Mark," Jackson's dad says, shaking Mark's hand. 

"It was so nice of you to organize this party for Jackson and to invite us out here."

"I just wanted him to be happy," Mark smiles bashfully. 

Jackson beams, "isn't he awesome? I told you you'd love him."

"He's more handsome in person, Jia Er," his mom agrees. "And he's sweet, too. A definite keeper."

They make small talk before Jackson calls them a cab. 

"Welcome to the family, Mark. We'll see you soon."

"Thank you for coming today. I know it meant a lot for Jackson to be able to see you both on his actual birthday."

They nod, "thanks for looking out for our boy."

. . .

Mark cleans up while Jackson gets ready for bed and checks on his parents. 

His bed time routine is a lot shorter, he just rinses his face off, brushes his teeth, then puts on his pajamas and he's ready for bed. Jackson comes out of the bathroom, freshly showered, teeth scrubbed clean and flossed, mouth reeking of Listerine.

Mark sighs and crashes into Jackson’s arms. 

“Are you at your social limit?” Mark nods without taking his face from Jackson’s shoulder. 

“So many people,” he groans as he thinks of the mess that is left waiting for him in the living room. Tomorrow morning is not going to be fun. “Did your parents get to their hotel okay?"

"Yeah. I told them they should've taken my apartment," he fusses. 

"I offered, but they were adamant. Something about credit card points."

Jackson crushes Mark in a hug and then smothers him with kisses. 

"What was all that for?"

"For being the best boyfriend ever? For bringing my parents here and for making this the best birthday I ever had."

"I did it 'cause I love you," Mark answers unthinkingly. 

Jackson just kind of stares at Mark and he wonders what he said, but once it falls into place, his cheeks turn bright red. 

"I didn't mean to confess like that," he says. "I wanted it to be more romantic--"

"It's perfect, Mark. I don't need super romantic."

"But you like things that are--"

"I like you, Mark."

Mark doesn't want to feel hurt at his words, but there's a pang of discomfort in his chest. Jackson doesn't love him, but at least he likes him. For now, it's enough. It's still kind of early in their relationship. Maybe Jackson just doesn't want to say it right now. 

"You're more than enough for me."

Mark smiles at him and turns on his side before backing up against Jackson’s chest. 

"Good night, Jia Er."

"Good night, Markie-poo."

When Jackson holds Mark that night, he knows. It's enough to be like this for now. The hurt tugging at his heart can shove it.

.

.

.

"Can you please just, like, chill out?" Bambam talks through the door.

"What's going on?" Jackson asks as he steps into the dorm. 

"Mark's freaked out because he got a call from a big company for a modelling contract." Yugyeom explains as he shuts the door behind Jackson. 

"What? Which contract?"

"He said it was a big one he thought he would never get, but he's crying in our room and locked us out."

"Oh my God! Mark! Markie, love, let me in." Jackson pleads with the door. 

He hears a faint shuffling on the other side of the door and the door cracks open. 

"Oh, so he lets Jackson in?" Bambam voices dramatically. 

Mark looks really cute when he cries and Jackson realizes it's weird of him to think that, but then again, when it comes to Mark, he's always been a little weird. 

And by weird he means in varying stages of love. 

Jackson holds his arms open and Mark crashes into him, “they called me.”

“Who did?”

“ _ GQ _ !”

Jackson’s eyes widen and his mouth drops.  He pulls Mark back and stares at him. 

“ _ GQ _ ?  _ GQ _ ? The  _ GQ _ ?”

Mark nods, happy tears.

“Holy shit!” Jackson and Mark hear Bambam yell. “He just said he got a contract with  _ GQ _ .”

Yugyeom falters, “for real? Like the fashion magazine?”

“Yes! Oh my-- Mark, let us in too!”

Jackson looks at Mark who just nods; he goes to let them in. 

Together the four of them pile up on top of Bambam’s bed in a group hug with Mark squished somewhere in the middle. 

.

.

.

“Good news,” Mark says to Jinyoung on the phone. 

“You mean there’s more good news other than your  _ GQ _ shoot?”

“Yeah, actually. Jackson got an endorsement deal with Adidas. Jaebeom and Youngjae are here now celebrating.”

“I’ll have to call him later. That’s incredible, Mark. I’m so proud of you guys.”

“Thanks. How’s the new movie coming along?”

“Really good. We’re almost done filming, I think.”

“Awesome. Come visit when you get back, okay?”

“Okay. What do you say we have that viewing party finally?”

“It sounds like a plan.”

“I’ll talk to you later. You guys have fun tonight.”

“We will. Love you buddy.”

“Love you too.”

Mark hangs up and thinks about how weird it is that he and Jinyoung and Jackson are all doing so well at the same time. 

He hopes that things will go well for Youngjae and Jaebeom. They certainly deserve it for their music and passion in their careers. Their successes might just be promotions, but he knows big things are coming for them. 

And Bambam and Yugyeom. He wants the world for them. He wants Bambam to get a job as a stylist or a model himself. Mark knows he’ll have to bring Bambam along to his shoots when he can, or at least let him pick out outfits if he can’t tag along. Yugyeom’s dancing will hopefully take him places. He could be a choreographer, or he could eventually own his own performing arts academy. That would certainly put his business degree to use.

He can’t wait for their graduation ceremony next week. 

“Mark! Come on. We’re gonna play Demon.”

“What the heck is that?” He questions, entering the living room. 

“You don’t know how to play?” Youngjae’s face betrays his shock. 

Mark shakes his head no. 

“I’ll teach you the basics.” Mark takes JB up on his offer and sits next to him. He listens to the rules and decides it doesn’t sound that difficult. 

Then the game begins.

“Mark looks so lost,” Jackson comments as he flips through his hand. 

“Remember, the goal is to get rid of your demon pile.” JB delivers the advice with sage-like wisdom. 

Between flipping three cards at a time, the piles in the middle growing, and the four cards in front of him, he’s lost. It doesn’t help that Jackson, Youngjae, and Jaebeom play like. . . speed demons. 

Youngjae gloats when he wins the first two rounds and Jackson pouts. Jaebeom looks bored-- he probably is. Mark is bored too. He hadn’t mastered the game after learning the rules. How to play is one thing, but in practice, everything happens too fast for Mark to adjust. 

It feels a little bit like life, but he does his best to keep up. 


	8. Chapter 8

Mark sits by himself in the front row of seating on the campus square. It’s still cool in the early morning and a pleasant breeze ruffles his Armani shirt and freshly dyed brown hair. Sunglasses sit on his face-- he’s sure Bambam would be proud of him for wearing the whole outfit.

Knowing how important the day was, he’d let his friend pick an outfit for him. Mark had yet to see what Bambam and Yugyeom had on underneath their black robes, but he was sure the outfits and accessories were coordinated. 

Bambam had a mind for that kind of thing. 

He ushers Bambam’s mom and Yugyeom’s parents into seats next to him. He catches up with them before the ceremony starts.

They all talk about how proud they are of the two young men and how they remember coming to Mark’s graduation and meeting his parents.

Mark remembers his own college graduation. It wasn’t so long ago that he and Jinyoung walked across the stage for a piece of paper and a handshake. He recalls that day fondly. He’d flipped on the stage on a dare and the administration, though upset, couldn’t do anything about it. Jinyoung had laughed at him from across the rows of other graduates. 

Their pictures were still saved on his phone. Bambam and Yugyeom looked a lot younger then, even if it had only been two years.

Mark wishes that the administration would make the whole ordeal shorter. Graduation drags on every year and he really wishes it wouldn’t.The whole process could be achieved in a shorter time and the administration was well aware of that.

When Bambam walks across the stage first, Mark stands up, cheering at the top of his lungs and getting the whole thing on camera. Bambam dabs in the middle of the stage and as much as Mark thinks its stupid, he laughs with tears welling in his eyes.

That’s one little brother down. 

Bambam waves as he walks past Mark and Mark shoots him the proudest smile he can muster. Bambam’s mom grips Mark’s arm and she’s crying very openly, muttering things in Thai. 

Jaebeom had loaned Mark one of his cameras for the event and he was glad that he could relive these moments in Hi-Def later. He realizes belatedly he’ll have to mute the video and not hear how weird his voice sounds recorded.

Mark recognizes some of the other graduates and claps lightly for them. Kids he’d had class with or recognized from school clubs-- it’s weird to think they’ve joined him in post-grad life.

When Yugyeom’s row stands up, Mark turns the camera back on. He films Yugyeom’s parents getting excited then pans over to Yugyeom. He’s turned around, shooting them his million dollar smile. 

They all wave and the camera shakes in Mark’s grip.

After Yugyeom shakes the university president’s hand, Mark half expects him to full-body grind on the stage. It’s like the Yugyeom version of Bambam and dabbing. 

He doesn’t do anything indecent, but the administrator has to tell him to hurry back to his seat when he stops to wave at his mom and dad. 

They don’t cry but Mark can see how pleased they are by Yugyeom’s accomplishment. 

Once the ceremony ends, Mark stands on the other side of the camera and takes pictures of his adopted brothers with his adopted parents. Momma Kim insists on taking some of all three boys so Mark lets her, but he knows they’ll take more after their lunch once Bambam’s had a chance to reapply his makeup.

. . . 

“Congratulations!” Jackson chimes from Mark’s phone. Jinyoung’s voice joins in from Yugyeom’s and Youngjae, his sister, and JB all cheer from Bambam’s phone. It’s the only way all seven of them can be together today to celebrate the graduation, but it works.  

Mark gets to do the honors of giving Yugyeom and Bambam the watches they’d picked out for them. Everyone had chipped in and in the end they’d managed to put together enough money to get something even Bambam would approve of.

“Like, this is, like, seriously, like, the nicest thing that anyone has ever, like, done for me, like ever. For real.”

“You guys,” Yugyeom whines. “I can’t accept this. It’s too much!”

“Oops, I threw the receipt away,” Jaebeom says. 

Jackson protests, “you can’t just refuse something I picked out for you!”

Mark also receives all the hugs in thanks.

It feels good.

.

.

.

“Hey Mark?” 

Mark looks up from his bowl of food to see what it is that Jackson wants. 

“Yeah?”

“I love you.” Mark can only blink a couple of times at Jackson as he gently sets down his container of soup. 

“Jackson I-- I love you too. You’re not joking around right now?”

“Why would I? I love you, Markie-poo.”

Mark shrugs, cheeks flushed, “it’s hard to believe you’re serious when you’ve got that paper crown on your head.”

Jackson pats the crown of his head-- or the paper-y hat crown from the takeout place-- before removing it. 

“I’m serious. I know it took me a while to say it back, but I mean it. I love you, Mark Tuan.”

Mark’s heart races in his chest.

. . .

“My brother’s graduating from college and I’m going home to be there. I’m about to buy plane tickets. Want to come?”

“Mark-- are you asking me to come home with you?” Jackson scandalizes, hand over his chest. 

“Yes, you doof. Now answer the question.”

“I’d love to! I’ll finally get to meet your family and see where you grew up.”

“Yeah. I figured I’d show you around town the first day and then we’ll watch Joey graduate and get dinner with my family. Then the next day is his grad party so we’ll help out, but the day after we can sight see more. Then we’ll come home. I checked your schedule and it was open.”

“This is gonna be the cutest trip ever. Did you ask your parents?”

Mark nods, “I told them. They’re very excited to meet you.”

“I have to get them a gift!”

“No, you don’t--”

“What does your mom like? And your dad? Did they ask for anything? Oh my God, do you think I should ask JB for one of his cameras? We can vlog about our trip for my channel.”

“Sure,” Mark answers, but Jackson’s not listening. He’s still excitedly rambling on about how excited he is to meet Mark’s family and vlog their entire trip for his followers. He’s also questioning what to get Joey and spitballing ideas. Mark’s not sure he can afford another Jackson level gift after buying for Yugyeom and Bambam.

Mark sighs. 

What did he get himself into?

. . .

Raymond Tuan waits at the arrival gate for his son.

Mark trails behind an excited Jackson who’s trying to get him to pick up his pace and walk faster. 

“There’s my dad,” Mark smiles and points. Jackson’s eyes lock onto Raymond’s figure and then he takes off like a rocket.

Despite being jet lagged, Mark manages to hightail it behind him so that his dad doesn’t get freaked out. 

“Papa Tuan!” Jackson yells. Mark almost regrets telling Jackson that that’s how his friends call his dad. Almost. 

Raymond startles but accepts Jackson’s flying form into his arms when he sees Mark a few steps away. 

He blinks and Mark smiles sheepishly. 

Luckily, his dad just chuckles.

“Hi, Dad. This is my boyfriend, Jackson.”

“Nice to meet you, Jackson.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you, too!” Jackson pulls away and Mark gives his dad a quick hug before they make their way to the car, talking about the flight as they go.

. . .

Jackson is quick to merge his way into Mark’s family. His nieces and nephews love Jackson, which makes his sisters like him. His brother talks about lifting and Jackson’s gym videos. 

Joey seems pretty knowledgeable, but Jackson’s education makes him seem so much smarter-- at least in this regard. The youngest Tuan had just graduated with honors from the best engineering program in the state. 

His mother loves Jackson right away, adoring that he’s so sweet and speaks Mandarin. Jackson raves about her cooking, which helps a lot. 

It’s weird to be back in his childhood home with all of his siblings again. It doesn’t happen very often as usually someone misses Christmas. But now they’re all adults with families and significant others and Mark’s actually brought someone home. 

He loves someone enough to subject them to this kind of torture. 

He can’t believe it. 

Jackson thrives in the family environment-- Mark knew he would. There was nothing not to like about Jackson and his family was pretty cool too, he supposes.

Mark loves to play with his nieces and has fun watching them crawl over Jackson and vie for his attention. 

“Did you guys forget about me?” He pouts when they all ignore him. 

They rush over to Mark to assure him that they love their uncle and Mark smirks at how easily he stole Jackson’s spotlight.

Jackson just laughs before joining in with them.

. . .

At Joey’s graduation party, Mark receives a lot of attention from his extended family members and long-time family friends. Jackson flourishes in the spotlight, even when surrounded by people he doesn’t know. 

His sense of humor and theatrics win over everyone he talks to, and he even has enough sense to encourage people to congratulate Joey. He hypes up all of Joey’s accomplishments like he was there for every one of them and proud of him when it’s more like he memorized a script about his boyfriend’s little brother he met that same week.

Mark’s grandma is dead set on them getting married within the year.

He’s not so sure. Not about committing to Jackson, but just about marriage in general. 

It’s weird. 

. . .

“So this is where you went to high school?”

“Yeah, until I moved.”

“Did you play any sports or were you involved in any extracurricular activities?”

“Yeah. I was on the dance team.”

“That makes sense!”

“What did you do in high school?” Mark asks, swinging their linked hands between them.

“Fenced. A lot. Like a lot, a lot.”

“Nothing else?”

“I wanted to be on the debate team.”

“Why didn’t you?”

Mark squints at Jackson because the sun is so bright.

Jackson’s smart and well-spoken usually. He seems like he would have been perfect for the debate team.

“I didn’t have time. My parents said it would be a waste.”

“Well, I don’t think so. Did you want to go to school for law or something?”

“No. It just seemed like fun to go to conferences and speak in front of people.”

“You kind of do that now. With your videos.”

“It’s different, but yeah. I can reach more people through my platform.”

“Did you study, like, rhetoric?”

Jackson nods, “yeah. I had to make sure I could deliver the message I wanted to spread.”

“I really admire you.”

Jackson smiles and squeezes Mark’s hand as they walk, “thank you.”

“You’re so passionate about fitness and empowering people. It’s really amazing the way you inspire people.”

“It means a lot to hear you say that to me.”

“This place has the best churros. I used to stop by here after school with friends a lot. Want to try one?”

“Let’s go!”

.

.

.

The apartment is dark. The only light source in the room is from the projector that’s aimed at the wall. The beaming light makes a cool ambiance for the group as they lounge on the couch and floor with pillows and blankets. 

Bambam cracks jokes at Jinyoung’s acting and Youngjae occasionally adds on to them, making the whole group laugh. 

“Shh,” Jinyoung hushes the group. “Quit clowning me. This is the best part.”

Mark attentively watches the screen, enjoying the feeling of seeing his best friend on the screen. 

It’s a fight scene and he explains that he did the scene himself-- no stunt double. At the end, he and the main actress lock lips and all hell breaks loose in the room. 

“Oh my God!” Jackson yells. 

“Ewww,” Bambam and Yugyeom chorus. 

JB fist bumps Jinyoung and says “nice.”

Youngjae cackles at Jackson’s freak out. 

Mark parrots the cheesy drama phrasing before turning to Jinyoung and puckering his lips. 

Jinyoung laughs and shoves Mark away. 

“But that’s not the best part,” Jaebeom says once they’ve all calmed down. The film has progressed closer to the end. 

“You already saw this?” Youngjae asks. 

“Probably with your sister.”

“Can we, like, not bring that up?” 

“Good point, Bam.”

“I’m cool with it,” Youngjae informs them all. 

“You are?” Jackson asks in disbelief.

“Yeah. Did you forget we were all together a few weeks ago? Besides, they’re both adults. If they’re happy, I’m happy.”

“How mature of you, Youngjae.”

“Youngjae is my favorite human. Look how handsome he is.” Jackson pinches his cheek and Youngjae shoves him away. 

“How much longer is this?”

“Yugyeom, just be patient.”

Mark giggles at how Jinyoung rolls his eyes.

When the credits roll, Mark stops paying attention, but he notices that Jaebeom is still paying rapt attention. 

Then he points at the screen with a happy expression. 

His name is in the credits under video production. 

“What!”

“Are you--”

“Is this real life?”

Everyone stares dumbfounded. 

“Jinyoung got me in on the project. None of you noticed I was gone, though.”

It’s a happy moment. There’s no venom behind Jaebeom’s words, but Mark still feels bad. 

Jackson sends him a knowing look. 

“You’re the one that was all secretive about it,” Youngjae defends the group. “And you go a lot of places so it’s not like it was totally--”

“Relax, Jae. I’m just kidding.”

.

.

.

Mark sighs and stares at the ceiling. He’s having trouble sleeping.

It’s his first night in Jackson’s apartment by himself. Well-- their apartment. He’d subleased his apartment to Yugyeom and Bambam and moved in with Jackson in what he largely considered a good move. 

Except now-- because he couldn’t sleep. The sounds here were different than at his apartment. 

He needs to sleep. He has a shoot tomorrow. 

Jackson needs to come home. Mark’s glad he got the athletic wear campaign, but did he really have to go all the way to China? Even when he went to Italy for his GQ shoot it didn’t take so long. 

With the time difference Jackson could still be awake. . . 

Mark calls, but there’s no answer so he settles for watching videos of Jackson on Youtube until he falls asleep. 

. . .

‘I hope you’re not missing me too much. I’ll be home soon. Eat well xx’ Mark sets the card down and looks at the meal Jackson had delivered for him. 

It looks delicious, but there’s way too much for just him.

He wonders if he should invite a friend over. He thinks Minhyuk might be in town, but then remembers that’s next weekend. 

Another knock sounds at the door. He doesn’t know who it is and he refuses to believe that Jackson would order more food for--

The two of them. 

Jackson’s smiling face stands on the other side of the door.

Mark blinks once, then twice, then launches himself into Jackson’s arms, causing him to drop his suitcase and bag.

Jackson laughs lightly and cradles Mark, “surprise.”

“I missed you so much. No more leaving for a week.”

“Not for awhile,” Jackson mutters as he maneuvers them inside. It takes a minute for Mark to release him, but when he does disengage, they both grab Jackson’s luggage and drag it inside.

“How was your trip? Why are you back early?”

“You look tired, love. And I’m starving. I’ll tell you all about it, but let’s eat and then watch a movie in bed. Come on.”

Mark agrees and clings to Jackson inside of their apartment.

They set the table together and eat. Mark listens intently to everything Jackson has to say about going home and seeing his parents. By the time they put the food away, he’s also told Mark all about shooting the advertisements. 

Jackson brushes his teeth at the same time as Mark does and it’s domestic. Mark likes the intimacy of brushing his teeth while Jackson does. He can watch himself and Jackson in the mirror, side by side, going through life.

Their bed awaits them after some straightening and Mark turns on the projector. He’s not going to watch the movie, but the background noise will be nice. And the lighting is better than the overhead light or bedside lamp. 

After a little while, Jackson crawls into bed. He cages Mark with his body and presses kisses all over Mark’s face until Mark is a giggling mess. 

“I love you, Jacks.” Mark stares up at Jackson’s strong and masculine face. His high cheek bones, strong jaw, bright eyes. They’re all parts of the whole. Mark traces his fingertips along Jackson’s soft skin. 

“I love you, too, Mark.” 

Jackson leans down and presses a long kiss to Mark’s lips before rolling over and laying in the bed with him. 

Mark lays his head on Jackson’s chest. The movie plays out, but Mark’s more focused on the healthy heartbeat beneath his ear.

He’s never going to let Jackson go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this! I would love to hear some feedback from you all :)
> 
> Check out my other stories if you feel so inclined and be on the look out for more coming soon.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want, follow me on Twitter! I follow back :) 
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ninaaavan)


End file.
